


Six Ways From Stingray

by NudorahRex



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Consentacles, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Filming, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Fondling, Ghost Sex, Hair-pulling, Large Breasts, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nursing, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smoking, Smut, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Thighs, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-04-18 02:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NudorahRex/pseuds/NudorahRex
Summary: A place for me to put shorter one-shots of our favorite bartender getting railed. Will add relationship/character/content tags as needed when I update. Though, as a baseline I've labelled this with most of the relationship categories aside from M/M, as I plan to write Jill getting it on with pretty much most of the cast.Feel free to make requests for this, if you want.
Relationships: Jill Stingray/Alma Armas, Jill Stingray/Anna Graem, Jill Stingray/Betty Albert, Jill Stingray/Dana Zane, Jill Stingray/Everyone, Jill Stingray/Gillian, Jill Stingray/Ingram McDougal, Jill Stingray/Kira Miki, Jill Stingray/Sei Asagiri, Jill Stingray/Stella Hoshii, Jill Stingray/Streaming-chan | Nicole Chen, Jill Stingray/Taylor
Comments: 89
Kudos: 126





	1. Don't Think About It (Jill x Gil)

“Can't believe we're doing this.” Gil grumbled as his coworker rubbed her hand over his bulge. 

“Don't talk.” Jill whispered, looking at the tile floor of the bar's bathroom. “It's easier that way.” It had been a long day for both of them, and a long time since either of them had gotten any action. She'd just been teased about her crush on her boss by Alma. He'd just obliviously missed a hot client flirting with him and been laughed at for it. They both had to stay behind after closing to clean the place. They were frustrated, and one missed tuft of dog fur on the bathroom floor led to a small shouting match about who was responsible for mopping that room, which led to them slinging insults at each other, which led to Dana telling them to just fuck and get it over with before leaving to get some chicken, which led to... this. 

It started angry. When Jill stormed over and pushed him into the bathroom, Gil was expecting her to start throwing punches. Which made their lips crashing together instead a surprise. There eyes were open the whole time, Jill's glare unwavering as she kicked the door close behind them and pushed him against a wall by the sink. Even more surprising to both of them was Gil kissing back, leaning into her. Any other day, he'd have panicked and ran out of the room, leaving her to kick a bucket over and storm home to her VR set and vibrator. But today was different. They were tired and upset, and they needed to take that out on each other. 

She forced his fly open while kissing at his neck, and fished his half erect dick out. She began to pump it with one hand, and loosened his tie with the other. He shook the doubt and surprise off and pulled her vest open to grab at her modest chest. Jill grunted and shifted herself to get in front of him and start making out again, closing her eyes this time. She leaned in hard and got his erection between her thighs and began to rub her legs together, getting it to full mast. Gil reached a hand down and hiked her skirt up, pulled her panties down, and began to rub at her groin. She had already grown considerably wet, and the juice dripping from her folds fell between his fingers and began to lubricate his cock as it was being rubbed between her stockings. Gil unconsciously began to lightly thrust his hips forward, and kept himself occupied rubbing his fingers around Jill's clit and breast in circles. They moaned into each other's mouths. 

Gil felt a pressure build up in his loins and panted into Jill's mouth and thrusted harder. Jill opened her eyes and pushed herself off him. He looked at her with pure desperation in his eyes and stumbled forward with a whine. She backed up and hopped up onto the sink counter, leaned back against the wall and spread her legs. He looked at her with his mouth hanging open and eyes glazed over. She stared at him, and at his throbbing length jutting forward from between his legs, and sighed and looked away as a blush rushed to her face. 

“I don't want you getting any of your... _stuff_ on my leggings or uniform. So just get in me already.”

She slid her panties down to hang at her feet. He gulped, nodded, and stepped forward carefully between her legs to take care not to get anything on her garments. Her breathing grew heavier and he gripped her hips and pulled her forward slightly. He grabbed his cock, pumped it a few times and slapped it onto Jill's pussy. Jill whined as he took his time to line up, every second of apprehension feeling like an eternity. She had enough. Jill grabbed his cock and got the tip of the head between her folds, and pulled her legs in against his waist to push him in before he could protest. She looked up at him and grabbed his shoulders for support as she slid forward slightly and rested her upper back and head against the wall. Gil had a comment pop into his head, but he remembered Jill's advice, and pushed himself further inside her. Don't talk, just fuck. 

Jill cast any remaining shame out the window as she bucked her hips forward into his thrusts, taking him to the hilt very quickly. Each deep pump forward elicited a new noise from both of them. They panted, grunted, moaned, sighed, and yelped their way to sexual release. Gil pulled her shirt open and shoved his hands under her small lacy black bra. He twiddled at her nipples with his thumbs and slammed forward into her harder. Jill gasped and dug her fingers into the backs of his shoulder blades and looked down at his hard cock ramming into her pussy. Her labored breathing grew heavier and she let her tongue hang forward off her bottom row of teeth, not bothering to try and conceal her sounds of ecstasy while she yelled Gil's name. It had been so long, she'd forgotten she was a screamer. She was also a squirter, as Gil was about to find out. 

Gil grabbed one of her swinging twintails, and pulled her attention up to his face. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her forward to get their lips together again. She screamed into his mouth and locked her legs around his waist tightly. She pulled away and rested her head on him and tightened herself around him, in every way. Her arms wrapped around his back, her chin digging into his shoulder. Her legs keeping him inside her with a little give for quick and forceful thrusts. The walls of her pussy contracting around his shaft, as she neared her climax. She shook in his embrace, and screamed out a few obscenities and rode out her orgasm. Her juices flew forward and coated Gil's vest. An errant drip of her wetness even made its way to his chin. He was taken by surprise at this, and slowed his thrusting as Jill got her remaining spasms out of the way. 

“What about **MY** uniform, Jill!?” He grunted out his complaint between long thrusts. Jill was out of breath, and muttered a small “sorry” before sliding her head down and trying to recover as Gil thrusted into her with frustration. In her post-orgasm clarity, she realized something and quickly looked up at Gil, who was hovering over her like a beast as he thrust into her, desperately chasing his own release. 

“Hey, don't... finish inside me...” She took a while to form that sentence, still getting back to her senses. Gil kept thrusting into her as he processed those words, and shook his head around when he realized the implications. He looked down at her to respond but paused when he saw the state she was in. That cool stoic bartender he'd been working with, clothes half off with a blush covering half her face. Her juices gathered in a puddle on the bathroom sink counter, as she panted in exhaustion while he railed her. The reality that he was indeed fucking Jill Stingray suddenly hit him and he felt his cock begin to pulsate. He angrily groaned, and pulled out of her. 

She didn't get any reprieve, however. As he pulled out, he also gripped her ass below her skirt and pulled her forward with him and she received a jolt to her senses when she suddenly found herself on her knees below the sink. Gil grabbed her hair and forced her to look up at him, and when she began to ask what he was doing, he rammed his cock into her mouth. Her eyes widened and any protests she may have had were muffled by his shaft as he fucked her throat. He grabbed a hold of her twintails and pulled her forward to facefuck her. She didn't want his cum on her uniform, she didn't want it in her womb, she'd have to settle for it in her stomach. Tears welled in her eyes, as she struggled to breathe around his cock and a small part of her marveled at her coworker's new found confidence. She remembered some advice she'd gotten in college, and started breathing through her nose. She began to rub at her clit and finger herself while Gil used her mouth. 

Gil grunted and leaned over as he pulled Jill's head right against his crotch. She smelled the sweat and musk of her coworker and felt his cock pulsate inside her mouth. She mustered up the energy to get her tongue to lazily lick around his shaft to bring him to his release as her own fingers grew sore playing with herself. He screamed Jill's name, and swore as he finally got his release, pumping his seed down her needy throat. Her eyes slammed shut as she took in the sensation, and thrust her fingers into her pussy once more, and came for a second time, throwing more of her juices across the bathroom floor. Gil's cock shot rope after rope of warm cum, as he began to pull back. She made sure to suck at his shaft as he pulled out, giving each inch a once over with her tongue. She kept the tip inside for a while longer to make sure all his cum landed in her mouth. She struggled to keep his thick white semen from spilling forward onto her uniform, but she swished it around in her mouth and gulped it down in short bursts. Gil stepped back in a haze, and nearly slipped on Jill's fluids, catching himself and leaning against the wall. He looked at her carefully and deliberately play with his hot load inside her mouth, her cheeks puffing out as she moved it around. Each gulp of it down her throat amazed him more and more. When she swallowed the last of it, she opened her mouth to show him that none was left. 

Gil straightened his tie and stuffed his cock back in his pants and zipped up. He was looking at the wall, and leaned his forehead against it. He had yet to fully process what just happened. Jill had more to do to get herself tidy, pulling her leggings and panties back up, fixing her bra, buttoning her shirt up and closing her vest. She started straightening out her twintails and looked over at Gil, who seemed to be in the middle of some sort of crisis. 

“That... wow.” Gil tried to think of something to say to break the sudden tension that filled the room. Jill sighed. 

“We don't need to talk about it, Gil. It was natural. We were stressed. Better that than a fistfight.” 

Gil slowly nodded, and looked around. He laughed.

“Well, there's more than a few tufts of dog fur to clean up here now.” He motioned towards one of a few puddles of Jill's... secretions. Jill looked at him, as she finished neatening her hair. 

“I'll clean it. Doesn't matter who left the fur there, it's my mess now. Go ahead and get home, we already took care of everything else. Better we're not in here together when the boss gets back... think she'll catch on to what happened pretty quick. Don't wanna deal with that.” 

Gil nodded in agreement. Best to do everything they can to keep this little encounter between themselves. He cleared his throat, and opened up the door as Jill grabbed a mop. He looked back before he was out the door.

“Hey, Jill.” Jill looked at him. “That felt great.” Jill gave a half smile, and started mopping the floor. 

“It felt incredible, Gil. Let's never do that again.” Gil smiled, and made his way out of the bar. 

“Figured.”


	2. Seeing Stars (Jill x Stella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone in the bar, Jill and Stella get drunk and wind up turning each other on by complete accident. Their first instincts would usually be to excuse themselves and take care of their heat in private, but alcohol and a nasty bathroom puts them in a wonderfully tight position.

“And then she just... walks off! Exposed his entire fraud ring by accident! Didn't even realize what she'd done until she saw him in cuffs the next day and had no idea why he was so angry at her.” Stella had a rare wide smile as she finished her story about Sei being accidental federal agent. 

Jill was doubled over on the counter, laughing. Stella had come in to the bar since her plans with Sei had to be postponed a few days while she found herself testifying in a rare Glitch City court case. It was a slow night in VA-11 Hall-A, and Gil had mentioned having “something to take care of” and left work early. Dana was asleep in her office, apparently having tired herself out on something to do with wrestling last night. At present, Jill and Stella were alone in the bar. Stella encouraged her to drink with her, which Jill would normally have been averse to given the BTC guidelines on that, but the bar was going to close in a month or so and there was no one around and no reason to expect anyone to show up soon. Besides, Stella offered to pay for the drinks so as to not get Jill's name in the ledger. The two of them shared stories about their lives and got drunk together pretty quickly. Jill was surprised at how much drink the rich girl could handle. 

“Hey... those protrusion things from the cat thing- I'm sorry, it's fine to ask about that right?” Jill's inner censor was starting to fail, a sign of her drunken state. 

“Yeah, yeah it's fine. Ask whatever you like.” 

“Are they, uh, sensitive?” 

Stella cleared her throat, and looked up. She placed a finger on her chin, and considered how to answer. She looked down at her glass and at Jill on the other side of the counter, who was resting her chin on her palm. Jill was a trusted friend at this point, no reason to be distant or vague with her. 

“Y-yeah. They're sensitive.” Stella blushed, but it was hard to tell given that the alcohol already had her face rather red. 

“Can I touch?” Jill blurted that out, and quickly downed her entire drink to drown out the embarrassment. Stella doubled back at the bold question. 

“I, uh-”

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Too far, too much to drink, aha...” Jill was dying inside. 

“No, don't apologize. You can touch. Um... why don't you join me on the side of the counter, Jill? Just fill our cups back up, we should maybe make these our last drinks of the night.” 

Jill nodded, and mixed two Cobalt Velvets for the two of them. She walked around the bar, and motioned for Stella to join her at a proper table. Stella smiled and got up, staggering a bit, her own drunkenness taking her by surprise. She made her way over to the booth Jill selected, and they clinked their drinks together before taking large sips. Stella leaned forward.

“So... still want to touch?” She flexed her protrusions forward, wiggling them like the cat ears they resembled.

Jill laughed nervously, and shakily reached a hand forward. She rubbed one of them softly, and saw Stella react with a small gasp and a closed smile. She lightly got it between her fingers, and pinched lightly. Stella crossed her legs, and braced her chin on her palm. Jill got her other hand over to the other protrusion and began to stroke them both, entranced by the feeling. It was somewhat like petting Fore, if his fur were smooth as silk. She kept going, Stella struggling to maintain her best poker face. Jill then lightly pinched and rubbed both of them inside and out. Stella's self control lost to that sensation and she let out a very obvious moan. 

Jill froze in place, and looked at her. Stella stared down into the table with an intense look of shame and embarrassment on her face. Jill slowly removed her hands from her head and placed them back on the table. Stella quickly picked her glass up and slammed the entire drink down her gullet. Jill poked her fingers together and looked off to the side, almost as embarrassed as Stella was. Stella desperately tried to regain her composure, and broke out her pipe and stuck it in her lips. She sat up straight against her booth and took a long drag on it, blew out a long puff of smoke. Jill cleared her throat. 

“You smoke too, huh?” A change of subject was in order.

Stella gazed down at her, and placed her pipe to the side and sighed. 

“Not often, but yes. I find it helps me maintain a certain... posture.” Stella grimaced, and shifted her legs again. That little incident got her... excited down there. 

“Excuse me, I... need to use the restroom.” She got up, but Jill placed her hand on hers, and stood up close to her.

“If you're going there to... take care of yourself. It's not exactly sanitary in there right now.” She whispered, despite their lack of company. Stella's face grew as red as it could.

“I don't know what you're... talking...” Stella looked at Jill, whose eyes were dead skeptical. 

“Sei usually helps me with it.” Stella's voice shrank to a barely audible whimper. 

Jill sputtered and looked away. Stella stood ramrod stiff, completely unaware of what to do or say. Jill put a hand on her shoulder and awkwardly gave her a pat. 

“I haven't had that kind of relationship in years so... I'm kind of an expert.” Jill had no idea where she was going with this. Stella looked at her in surprise. 

“Are you...”

“Ngh... I mean...” Jill felt a panic building up.

“H-hey, I don't... exactly... mind uh...” Stella looked up at the ceiling.

“D-does Sei...” Jill stared at the floor.

“N-no... she wouldn't.”

…

Shit. 

They were both bottoms.

* * *

Jill and Stella were on the floor behind the bar, on their knees and making out. They awkwardly hummed and stammered their way to this position over the course of about five agonizing minutes. Jill grabbed at Stella's generous chest through her dress. Sei wasn't lying, those globes of hers were clearly packed together as tight as she could manage. Stella rubbed Jill's thighs through her stockings, getting her hands under her skirt. Jill pushed and pulled at Stella's chest, taking her chance to feel as much as she could of her magnificent breasts. She wondered how these would compare to Alma's... and with that thought, her panties were thoroughly dampened. 

Jill felt around where Stella's nipples would be, but couldn't feel anything. Damn bras. Stella moaned into her mouth, enjoying the treatment nonetheless. She pushed her hands forward past Jill's thighs and teased at her loins. She was surprised at how much more wet than her Jill had gotten, given how it was her sexual weakness that got them here in the first place. She felt Jill desperately press into her covered nipples, grunting and whining through their kiss. Stella broke the kiss and brought her knee forward to prod at Jill's crotch as her hands retreated. Jill's eyes, glazed over and half-lidded, examined Stella's actions.

When Stella pushed her golden cross necklace aside to reveal a small zipper, Jill's mouth hung open and she nearly began to salivate. Stella closed her eyes, sighed, and pulled down from her neck, past the ample curvature of her chest, and down to her mid riff. She slowly reached over to her just below her throat and began to part her beautiful red dress. The top slid past her shoulders, which she had to shake a bit to get under the sleeve holes. She took one arm, and pulled the opposite side of the dress down past her arm, revealing the first glimpse of her dark red bra. She gave the other side the same treatment, and her bra came into full view, causing Jill to practically double over at the size. They were even bigger than they felt. Her breasts clasped in her bra seemed to fall to their sides when they parted as the tight dress keeping them mashed together was undone. Stella reached behind her back to get to her bra strap, and paused. Her eyes closed, her face solemn, she hesitated for a bit before she took a glimpse at Jill, who was staring at her chest with her mouth agape and eyes near to watering. She sighed. If anyone other than Sei had earned the opportunity to see these things, it was definitely Jill. 

Stella unclasped her bra, and shimmied her shoulders to let the straps fall down. She brought her gloved hands up to her chest and caught her bra before it could fall from her mountainous breasts. Jill nearly forgot to breathe, watching Stella with an intensity usually reserved for season finales of Model Warrior Julianne. Stella daintily removed her bra from her chest, and placed it gently alongside some recently cleaned cups while she instinctively covered herself with an arm. Jill slowly crawled forward over her knee, like a traveler in the desert crawling towards a bountiful oasis. Stella mustered a small smile, and removed her arm to place a hand on Jill's head. Jill nearly fell forward. There before her stood Stella Hoshii's marvelous bare tits. Perfect pale globes of beautiful flesh, pretty pink nipples centered on each mound practically begging for a mouth. They parted beautifully, leaving a cleavage seemingly custom made for someone to nest their face in or stuff a cock in between if they had one. Jill burned this sight into her mind. She'd love to see an old boyfriend sandwiched between those things, maybe she placed herself between Stella's thighs and hiked her ass up...

Stella tapped Jill on the cheek to get her out of her frozen stupor. Jill looked up at her, and blinked rapidly. Jill was actually salivating at this point, and her face was as red as the dress that previously covered Stella's incredible gifts. Stella's weak smile grew a bit. She was usually very self conscious about the size of her bust, but Jill's reaction was so cute that she allowed herself to cast that aside for a bit. Jill reached a hand over, slowly and shakily, approaching one of those perfect mounds. She felt like she was about to touch a holy relic, and looked to Stella for approval, and got one in the form of a slow nod. Jill grasped it lightly, and she was in awe of how soft it was. Stella's tit reacted to her touch like gelatin, every exploratory poke and rub causing a mesmerizing ripple or stretch. Stella hummed in pleasure at the regal treatment. 

“They're... they're... awe inspiring.” 

“Thank you, Jill. And yes, they are natural.” 

Jill reached her other hand to the other mound, and pressed her thumb against the nipple. She began to slowly circle her fingers around the other breast, and inched her knees forward. She licked her lips, and pushed her hands in slightly, eliciting a shy mewl out of Stella. Jill's arousal peaked, her sex dripping through her panties and onto the floor between their legs. Stella was getting there herself, her core quaking for attention. Jill was still occupied with exploring Stella's chest, intending to take full advantage of this opportunity. 

“I would have never said these weren't natural. No. No, breasts like these had to have been hand crafted by the gods.” Jill's dramatic compliment caused Stella to stifle a small laugh and she brought a hand up to her mouth. 

Jill's face crept closer to Stella's chest, and she stuck her tongue out in anticipation. Stella raised her knee tease Jill's groin a bit, getting a groan out of the girl as her eyes rolled up. Jill pushed forward, and licked at Stella's nipples while getting a bit more bold with her hands. She started to push and pull at Stella's tits, while alternating her tongue between her nipples. Stella's moans grew more frequent and both of them began to breathe heavy. Jill pressed Stella's tits together, getting her nipples close so she could swing her tongue side to side and lap at both of them rapidly. Stella whined, and instinctively pulled Jill's head in closer. Jill took the opportunity to latch her mouth onto one of Stella's tits and suck at the nipple. Stella moaned loudly, and let herself lay on her back, bringing Jill along to be on top of her as she lovingly kissed and sucked at her tits. 

Stella's quivering folds between her legs demanded attention, but she wasn't about to make Jill pull away from her tits. She sighed out in pleasure and let Jill feast on her supple breasts while she removed a single evening glove. Stella reached down under her dress with the opening given to her by the unzipped top half, and reached her panties. She pushed her fingers underneath them, and rubbed her clit and moaned loudly. She kept her other hand on the back of Jill's head, caressing her hair and rubbing at the back of her neck. She occasionally let her knee rise up to touch Jill's damp panties. 

Jill realized after a while that her own hole needed some love, and saw that Stella was treating herself to a good fingerfuck and decided she should join her. Her mouth was slightly removed from Stella's nipple as she looked back to get her hands in the right position. She reached down her torso and tugged her skirt off. Jill's panties were soaked, and easily pulled aside. She pressed her middle and ring finger inside her folds and let her thumb and index finger pinch and rock her clit. She sighed in content and went back to sucking at Stella's tit. She pressed her free hand to the other breast, making sure to alternate treatment. Stella's divine chest deserved the finest treatment. 

Stella groaned in ecstasy, Jill lavished her with the kind of attentions he hadn't gotten since her first few trysts with Sei in high school. For someone who hadn't gotten any action in years, she certainly knew how to treat a lady. Stella's shaky smile widened. She'd have to recommend the Stingray Experience to Sei when she saw her next. She pushed Jill's face further into her tits, and shook her head a bit. Jill took the encouragement right, and began to motorboat in her glorious valley. Stella hummed, and rubbed her clit harder, slipping a finger between her folds. Between her head's involuntary rocks of pleasure, she gazed down to their parallel crotches, as they both treated themselves to a furious masturbation session. She took note of how feverishly Jill worked her own pussy. She said she was an expert, and it certainly seemed like it with how much effort she put into pleasuring herself. She really put her entire arm into it, rocking it side to side and pushing it up and down. She occasionally altered which fingers were blasting into her folds and which ones were pinching her clit. Given how erratic and rapidly Jill was pushing her face between her tits and and the volume and frequency of her moans, Stella saw how clearly outclassed she was in the field of self-love. 

Jill was far less analytical. She had completely lost herself indulging in Stella's beautiful peaks. Her fingerfucking was on autopilot as she dedicated herself entirely to the joys of the soft globes laid out bare before her. She pushed a tit into her face and licked up and down the sides of the valley of her cleavage. She felt Stella's hand clench her hair harder and push her further into her tits, and she caught a nipple between her teeth to bring down with her. She heard Stella moan at that, and she jumped her head forward to suck at the entire areola. She pushed the other tit into her cheek and lapped at all of the soft supple flesh she managed to catch in her mouth. Stella's bountiful mounds were her entire world, Jill could barely see the room beyond her tits nor hear the music over their moans and labored breathing. She fingered herself at an intense speed, and she felt her climax approaching.

Stella decided to try mimicking Jill's expert level masturbation technique. She let her other hand fall from Jill's head as the girl forced herself onto her tits harder than Stella could ever get her too. The rough worship her chest was getting was starting to overwhelm her senses, and she needed to get her fingerblasting technique down in the time she had before her mind went completely blank. She slipped three of her ungloved fingers into her pussy and got the other hand to hold her loins steady and pinch and pull her clit. She felt the difference in intensity immediately, and let out a shout of ecstasy. Jill's body starting shaking over her, and Stella's breasts were shaking with her. She put all of the force she could into fingering herself, managing a fourth finger while the rest of her digits took turns abusing her clit. She clenched her teeth, as her cybernetic eye starting spinning around wildly and her biological eye rolled to the back of her head. 

The two of them shook together. Jill collapsed, and fell right on top of Stella, tits slipping from her mouth. They relentlessly fingerfucked themselves to an earth shattering climax, moaning and shouting curses out with no care for shame. Jill, mid-climax, forced her head forward to sloppily kiss Stella. Stella responded in kind, groaning into her mouth as she wildly flicked her tongue out to meet Jill's. Their fluids gushed out into a pool between their legs as they rode their climaxes out together. As they came down from their high, Jill was rested the side of her face on Stella's naked throat, and Stella groaned as her arms strained under the workout that she just put it through to fuck herself with the intensity Jill seemed to use. They had a few more involuntarily orgasmic spasms, and laid intertwined for a few minutes as they gathered themselves. 

Jill was the first to get up, pushing herself off the floor to sit up with her back against the underside of the bar counter. She gazed down at their shared pool of sexual fluids, panting. She reached for her discarded skirt, and pulled it up to her forehead to wipe some of the sweat away. Stella eventually recovered enough energy to sit up as well, grabbing her bra from the clean glasses. As she began to put it back on, Jill lazily gazed to the glasses, and noted down in her mind to give those a second wash. She looked at Stella sat up next to her, seeing the girl's upper class shame begin to catch up with her as she quickly tried to push her arms back through her dress's holes and mash her tits back together. Jill looked away to give her some privacy, and looked back when she heard the telltale sound of the dress zipping back up. Stella put her discarded evening glove back on, adjusted her necklace back in place, and tried to neaten her hair drills back up. Jill saw the panicked embarrassment creeping towards her face, and broke out her cigarettes. She held one out to Stella, who paused, seemingly having forgotten that Jill was next to her.

“Smoke? You said it calmed you down.” Stella smiled, weakly, and accepted the cigarette. Jill gave it a light in addition to one for herself. 

They smoked in the afterglow together for a while, silently. They exchanged some brief comments complimenting each other's looks and kindness. They smiled at each other, and stood up from behind the counter, yawning and stretching. Stella gave Jill a light hug, and thanked her for her kindness. She offered to pay for any mess that had to be cleaned up, but Jill said that paying for the drinks was more than enough. Stella nodded, and noted the time approached closing. As Stella began to make her way to the door, Jill gazed into Dana's office, and silently thanked the Gods that her boss was still sound asleep. She went the door to see Stella off. Stella looked back at her as she took a small drag on her pipe. 

“Hey, Jill. Would you... do you think you'd ever care to do something like that again with me and Sei? I think she'd love that. I know I would, too.” 

Jill stared at her, mouth agape. Stella blushed, and took another drag on her pipe. 

“I'm sorry. A bit much to ask, I know.” Stella looked at Jill apologetically. Jill shook her head.

“No, no! It's just... I've never been propositioned for a threesome before. If we can find the time, I'd uh, love that. Yeah. I'd love that.” Stella beamed, her catlike protrusions wiggling in glee. Jill smiled at her. 

“See you around, Stella. Give Sei my regards. And uh, my number.” Stella laughed, and waved bye. Jill closed the door, and hummed a tune as she went to grab the cleaning supplies. Looks like a late Mega Christmas miracle just hit her, courtesy of Glitch City's resident Santa. 

She should text Alma later to see if she's had a bisexual realization yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually in the middle of writing a larger Sei/Stella story. Hit a bit of writer's block, which is why I started writing these instead to get back into the swing of things. Hopefully I'll get that out early in the new year. There's no way those two aren't canonically an item, by the way.


	3. A Shoulder To Cum On (Jill x Alma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill comes home to her new roommate's apartment upset at another failed attempt to ask out her boss, and takes it out on Alma's beer supply. Alma decides to be there for her friend, and Jill is just drunk enough to try something frisky...

“I FUCKED UP AGAINNN”

Jill was red faced and whining, leaning into Alma's shoulder. They were sitting on the floor of Alma's apartment, discarded beer cans littering the kitchen. Alma was awkwardly and lightly patting her best friend on the back of the head, while Jill sobbed incoherently about her latest failure to ask out Dana. She looked to the pile of cans, most of which had been drunk by Jill. She knew it took a lot to get her drunk, but this was basically her entire drink budget thrown into one sob session. Alma thought Jill would be a fun roommate, and after hearing she got evicted she felt she owed her friend a place to sleep at the least. She was a fun roommate... most of the time. Her only requests for the apartment had been a place for the cat to sleep... and room in the fridge for beer. 

Jill had been living with her for roughly 2 months, and these beer sob stories had become a weekly occurrence. Usually spurred on by some attempt to ask out her boss, occasionally by her failure to pay rent. Alma learned quick that it was best to just let her pour her emotions out and pass out on the floor, and Jill would be back to her usual self the morning after. Alma drank the last of her own beer, of which she'd drunk about three. That was enough to get her buzzed as opposed to Jill who needed double that amount at least to feel anything. It was impressive for a while, but now it had just become distressing. She really needed some other way to let that stress out. Alma almost considered bringing that guy she just started texting over for a quick fuck to get him to dick Jill down as well, but she had no idea what reaction that would actually elicit. She sighed. Maybe she should just tell Dana herself to give Jill a railing. 

Jill let herself fall into Alma's lap with low whimper. Alma smiled lightly and pat her on the back. She tapped her fingers on her, and let her sobs fade out. Soon enough, Jill quieted down, and Alma assumed she had fallen asleep. Now she'd just have to clean the cans up, which was fine payment for being able to tease Jill about her drunken ramblings in the morning. She paused as she shifted, and heard Jill groan. She'd never had Jill fall asleep on top of her before, and didn't consider that she was a light drunk sleeper. Alma sighed and prepared to move Jill off her as lightly as possible, and placed her hands on her side. Jill grunted, and opened her eyes half way to look up. Mission failed. 

“Sorry, Jill. Forget how hard my hands can be sometimes...” Alma smiled warmly, and Jill grumbled. 

“rrngh... thighs soft.” Alma paused again, eyes widened at that. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I said your THIGHS are SOFT. Like your TITS, Alma. SOFT.” Jill yelled this out with her face planted firmly in Alma's lap, her volume muffled by the thighs she was raving about. Alma grew a small blush. Was Jill--

“Why are you SO HOT AND STRAIGHT.” Alma blinked.

“Um.” Jill weakly lifted herself up and stared at Alma, with her eyes sunken in and a drunken grimace. 

“It's NOT FAIR!” She lurched forward and plunged her face into Alma's sweater covered chest. Alma yelped. 

“STOP BEING SO ATTRACTIVE!” Her yell was again muffled by Alma's body. 

Alma went to push her off by the shoulder, but she caught herself enjoying the sensation of Jill motor-boating her through her sweater. She hadn't had a guy in a while, so the twins getting some attention was actually kinda nice. But no... she had to put Jill on the couch or something. She placed her hands on Jill's shoulders, and tried to pull her up. Jill leaned into her harder and started sloppily kissing at Alma's neck. Alma gasped, and tried to push Jill again, but she couldn't bring herself to put the same amount of force in. She wound up pushing directly into Jill's breast, covered by a loose fitting t-shirt. Jill looked up from Alma's nape and looked at her with desperate eyes. Alma gulped. She hoisted Jill up, and leaned her against the wall. 

“...I'm sorry.” Jill whispered her apology and slumped against the wall. “I got carried away.” 

“No, it's... you're fine. You're drunk.”

“No, no, that's no excuse, that was over the line, I really shouldn't be-” Alma placed a finger on Jill's lips.

“We're good, Jill.” Jill nodded slowly. 

Alma looked to her side. She shifted her legs around in the awkward silence. She was concerned by how hot she felt between her legs. She never actually got around to “experimenting” fully with girls in college. Sad effect of having a steady boyfriend or two through those years. She wondered sometimes if she missed out on something. She gazed at Jill, who was beet red and shrinking into herself. She looked down at her own legs, and the mess around the living room. Cleaning all this up, putting Jill in bed, AND masturbating felt like way too much to do before getting to sleep. 

“Hey, Jill?”

“Nngh?” 

“Will you clean this up if I show you my tits?” 

A pregnant pause.

“...huh?”

* * *

Jill was kissing at Alma's nipple and kneading both of her fantastic mounds in her hands. Their clothes were thrown onto the couch, and Jill was shamelessly going to town on Alma's near infamous chest. Alma looked at the ceiling, awkwardly trying to pretend that Jill was that one particularly feminine guy she met last year. Or maybe her similarly haired coworker. She lazily fingered herself and twisted at Jill's own nipple. How this escalated from a simple flashing had long escaped her. Jill had been thirsting for her for months and she probably deserved to indulge for a while after all she'd been through. The apartment was squeaky clean, at least. 

Jill pulled at Alma's breasts and slapped them on her face. She licked up the beautiful valley of her cleavage and pressed her face against her chest. She sucked at the soft flesh of Alma's tits like she was eating prime rib, and Alma would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the sensation. A mouth is a mouth, after all. Alma, slipped another finger in herself, and sighed in content. Jill was treating her very well, and it would be rude to act like she didn't care for it just because of her stated sexuality. Jill let her head rest between Alma's tits and she moved her hands down to feel at her thighs while she licked more at the chest. She pushed her fingers into Alma's tender legs and and felt the heat emanating from her center. Jill took another mouthful of Alma's bountiful globes, giving her nipple a solid work over with her tongue. She sucked on it and Alma moaned lightly. Jill pulled her head back, Alma's beautiful breast bouncing as came out of her mouth with an audible pop. 

“If I uh... can you finger me while I eat you out?” Alma looked down, taken somewhat aback by the directness of the request. Drunken state left no room for creative dirty talk, she supposed. 

Alma nodded and removed her fingers from her own slit and moved her arms forward to grip Jill's ass. Jill slowly lowered her face down Alma's body, tracing her tongue down from her glorious tits and across her navel. She parted Alma's thighs and had her head come to rest between the, face to face with her wet succulent pussy. She lapped at Alma's vulva slowly, experimenting to see where her sensitive spots were, what tasted the sweetest. Alma panted at each lick, and carefully began to massage Jill's own folds. Jill was face down and ass up in her lap, the curvature of her surprisingly plump rear at eye level. Alma pushed two fingers into Jill and heard a muffled moan between her thighs, and Jill pushed her face further forward. Alma felt Jill kiss at her, and she grew hotter and wetter between her legs. She wondered if she could still call herself straight after this. All for Jill, right? Right...

Jill didn't concern herself with any identity crises and got the roof of her mouth over Alma's clit, while wagging her tongue across the sweet flesh below. She whined into Alma's pussy as she felt those cybernetic digits enter her folds, and she gripped her soft thighs harder. Jill sucked at Alma's vulva and tasted the juice of her quivering sex in her mouth, savoring the taste for a while Alma worked at her from above. She mewled at Alma's strong and precise movements, her fingers entering her with just the right amount of force. Alma's thumbs were pleasantly warm as they rubbed at her outer folds. The rest of her hands were dedicated to rocking the clit, and Jill bathed in the attention for a hot minute before swallowing the sweet of Alma's quim and diving back in past her thighs. 

Jill directed all of her attention onto Alma's pussy, digging her tongue in as far is at would go. Alma leaned her head back and loudly moaned. She redoubled her efforts on Jill's slit, a sudden competitive spirit spurred within her. Jill kissed at Alma's folds and shoved her tongue in deeper, wriggling it up and down with as much passion as she could muster. Alma's efforts to outdo her backfired as her rapid fire fingerfucking simply got Jill to stretch her mouth out across her pussy and bathe it in her hot breath, adding more pressure into Alma's loins. Alma whined with pleasure and pulled Jill's stuck out rear closer. She leaned forward and started kissing at the small of Jill's back while wildly fingering her pussy, trying to maintain her ground. Jill appreciated the effort and let it show by lavishing more worship onto Alma's aching pussy. 

Despite Alma's best efforts, Jill was the one who actually had some degree of experience in working another woman's pussy. So despite their starting difference in arousal, Alma was the one to climax first. Jill chased Alma's orgasm more feverishly than she sought her own, rapidly lapping up her juices and sucking at her clit with all her might. She dug her fingers into Alma's hot and soft thighs and drove her face further into her loins. She wanted to catch this orgasm at full force right at the source. Alma screamed out and shook violently, Jill's tight grip on her thighs being the only thing keeping her from being flung off Alma's body. She was rewarded for her determination by a fierce squirt of sexual bliss straight from the sweet beautiful pussy she'd been staring down for the past ten minutes or so. Jill opened her mouth and closed her eyes and welcomed the sensation of being coated in Alma's juices, inhaling the the sweet scent of her arousal. She stayed in place, face firmly locked between Alma's thighs, and took in the experience. 

As Alma recovered, her head against the wall, she marveled at how hard she climaxed. Very few of the guys she'd allowed to indulge in her beautiful pussy had made her come anywhere close to this. She was going to have to make a note to really look into the whole “be attracted to women” thing because **damn.** Being straight was starting to feel like a curse. Her vision unblurred, and she felt Jill's heavy breathing and strained movements. She looked down to see her dear friend locked between her thighs, and worried that she might have clenched her head too hard. She pulled Jill out of her thighs, using her twintails for leverage. Jill's face emerged from between her wet and hot thighs, soaked in Alma's juices and her own sweat. She whined at being removed from the heaven of Alma's thighs, her eyes half-lidded. Alma smiled at her, and laid her down and spread her legs. What kind of friend would she be if she left Jill without at least one orgasm? 

Alma flicked her palm and some of the machinery in her hands whirred to life. She usually reserved this setting for when she needed a serious boost to her WPM, but it sufficed as a masturbatory assistant when it needed to. Hopefully Jill would appreciate this as much as she did. Alma braced Jill's labia with one hand, pinching the clit with her index and middle finger. She brought the other hand over, and quickly inserted three fingers inside Jill's pussy and rapidly alternated taking them further in and out. Jill's eyes opened up and she moaned loudly, yelling out Alma's name followed by some incoherent babbling. That was a good sign. Alma curled her fingers inside Jill and extended them further, folding her thumb and pinky in to her palm to allow for far more to go inside. Jill knocked hard on the floor and yelled for her to keep going. 

Alma pushed fingers inside Jill all the way to the knuckles, utilizing her hand augmentations to make an easier fit. Jill rocked her head about and screamed out swear after swear as Alma smiled and worked her core like she was on the job of her life. Alma leaned forward, over Jill, and remembered how much she'd adored her breasts. They were a major source of pride, and Alma usually wasn't one to give them over to someone so easily, but Jill earned a second go. It would at least quiet her screams and hopefully not alert the neighbors. Jill's eyes came back from their trip to the back of her head to see Alma's heaving tits hovering over her, and she strained to lift her head to suck at one of those glorious nipples. She got it in her mouth, Alma taking care to prop her head against the side of the couch. Jill sucked at Alma's tit with desperation and adoration, and Alma worked at Jill's pussy with renewed effort. 

Alma's technique was extremely new to Jill, and she was absolutely in love with it. Those fingers rocked at her very core with extreme force and machine-like precision. She'd had some partners fit a lot of their hands in there before, but nothing quite as neat and pleasant as Alma was capable of with those amazing cyber digits. Alma reached her deeper than most of the dicks she'd been with. Tears welled up in Jill's eyes and she sucked harder on Alma's bountiful breasts. This was several different wet dreams come true. Dana may have been at the front of her mind for romance and nights of steamy dominance, but Alma was a constant presence on pure sexual attraction with her amazing curves and warm features. This may not be love, but it was a check on a bucket list she hadn't made a dent in in years. She felt the pressure in her loins become critical and embraced Alma's legendary chest. Alma took one last plunge into Jill's pussy, and the climax washed over her. Jill's legs twitched and kicked, and her mouth's grip on the nipple had tightened hard. Alma watched with glee as Jill squirted across the floor, her juices reaching as far as the trashbag of beer cans that bought her this treatment in the first place. 

Alma looked at the scene with wonder and awe. She had never expected sex with a woman to be anything like this. She barely had any idea what this would even look like minutes before they did it. Jill had shown her an experience that she would have never gotten, and Alma remembered exactly why she invited Jill to live with her. She was a one of a kind girl, and worth going the extra mile for every time. She looked to Jill with a warm smile, wanting to ask how it felt for her. She was greeted with her friend's soft snores. Alma chuckled. Usually drunken tantrums were what knocked her out like this, but this must've been a way more pleasant path to sleep. Jill's face was calm as she snoozed, calm like it hadn't been in months. She really needed that, it seemed. 

Alma lightly picked her up and set her on the couch. Usually, Jill would drink herself into a stupor and pass out on the floor, and Alma would let her nap there a while until she woke up groggy and upset and grumbled her way into bed. But this time, Alma had a feeling Jill would finally get a good night's rest. The only real question was whether or not she'd have as bad a hangover as she did the other times/ Does girl on girl sex cure hangovers? She'd have to research that.

Yes, that would be a sufficient excuse for lesbian porn in the search history tomorrow. Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had another chapter for this anthology in the oven but then I got a comment (!!) about Alma and figured I might as well. Hope you read this, commenter person. I appreciate you.


	4. Shining Wet Fingers (Jill x Streaming-chan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored, frustrated, and going through an unbearable dry spell, Jill makes the mistake of trying out a certain streamer's VR experience. When the real deal comes knocking, she finds herself far too horny to turn away.

It was the dead of night in Glitch City, and Jill leaned back into her futon, sighing in frustration. The “game over” screen for Model Warrior Julianne stood there, mocking. She looked over at Fore, laying next to her. She imagined the judgmental thoughts he must be having. She used to be pretty good at video games. Top score at every arcade machine by her college campus. Now she's staring at a level 1 game over screen on a shoot 'em up for children. Maybe her fingers wouldn't be so slow if she'd had more to exercise them on than her vibrator. 

“No one asked you.” She mumbled at Fore, who hopped off the futon and walked off to find something to paw at. She looked at her hands, and curled her fingers. Her last thought pried at her. It felt like 'bored' and 'horny' had become interchangeable moods a while ago. She'd numbed herself to masturbating with her fingers a while ago, and that shiny new vibrator had already lost its muster after about a month of overuse. She gazed at her VR set next to the futon. It was around that time of day. She really went above and beyond to justify keeping that Shining Fingered subscription going on her budget. It's a good thing no one tracks how much time she spends with it, lest she risk an intervention. 

She nudged herself over to the edge of the futon and lazily fumbled with the VR set to get into Shining Fingered. Looking at her selection of videos that come with her basic subscription, she grimaced. She wasn't really feeling any of them. Overexposure, maybe. More likely just that she was self conscious about fingering herself to a video now that she'd thought about it. Her fingers were anxiously curling and uncurling, feeling at the cushions. She needed something else to do with her hands. If only she had some of the interactive models, that'd be a good change of pace. But of course, her basic subscription would mean shelling out even more money for access to one of those things. Money she didn't have. Jill groaned in frustration and pulled her headset up onto her forehead, to look down at her phone. Her loins were aching for some treatment but she was way too conscious of her lack of motion. She really wanted an interactive model, but... yeah. Budget says no.

An idea popped into her head. An unfortunate idea. That camgirl at the bar slipped her a code for her VR model to bribe some content out of her. She had forgotten about it entirely up until now. Streaming-chan wasn't an unattractive girl by any means, but her personality was... offputing to say the least. Jill's face scrunched up. Was she really going to do this? She had misgivings about how shameless Streaming-chan's lifestyle was, the way she exploited her life and experiences like that. And here she was, on the verge of indulging in her. She pulled up the code that Streaming-chan sent her when she forcefully gave Jill her phone number. There were a few other messages as well that Jill had entirely ignored. Her mind in the midst of a civil war, dignity vs horny. 

Horny won. Jill flipped her headset back on and redeemed the code as quickly as she could, to leave no room for second thoughts. Within minutes, she found herself in a white room with a lovingly rendered model of her most annoying return client. The Streaming-chan model began to speak some recorded message about what a dedicated fan Jill was, but Jill quickly turned the model's dialogue volume down to zero, and placed a bed down to push it into. She started undressing it, while she did her best to imagine this was literally anyone else. She quietly thanked her past self for investing in the full VR set, as she finally put the finger tracking features to use, grabbing the model's jacket and pulling it down to reveal Streaming-chan's shoulders, loose tank top hanging on them. The model was still moving its mouth, no doubt attempting to throw out cringe worthy dirty talk. 

Jill paid no mind, and tossed its hat aside before hooking her fingers under the hem of the tank top and pulling it up. When she had it off, the model looked at her with a smirk and playfully covered its breasts before again moving its mouth to show off more of that “dynamic dialogue” Jill had muted. She forcefully pushed it down onto the bed and got on top of it. She pushed its arms aside, and started to knead at the breasts. If the model were to be believed, Streaming-chan's chest was nothing spectacular but it made for a suitable way to occupy her hands. The VR set's sensory output was somewhat outdated, so feeling the breasts felt more like caressing cardboard. Jill didn't care. As long as she was doing something other than lazily flicking her clit. Not wanting to look at the face of the model, Jill moved forward to straddle its face and turned around. She began to take its pants off, and felt around the futon to find her vibrator. She didn't have the fancy underwear to sync sensory input to her VR set, so this would have to do. She felt herself getting excited by her porn for the first time in a while as she started leaning over to get a closeup look at the model's nether regions.

Her excitement was quelled when she heard her phone's notifications blowing up. She tried to ignore them at first, but she got a strange feeling in her gut. She screamed in frustration and paused her simulation, taking the headset off. She frowned in deep embarrassment when she found herself back in reality, kneeling on the futon on all fours. Her hands groping at nothing. She shook it off, and picked up her phone to check who it was that felt the need to interrupt her. When she saw the notification, a blush raced to her cheeks and she felt her heart fall to the pit of her stomach. 

_Camgirl_ Today at 12:00 AM  
OMG you redeemed my code!!  
I KNEW YOU WERE HITTING ON ME  
this is SO GOOD  
freaking out rn

Jill grit her teeth, and dropped her vibrator. Fantastic. Of course she got notified that the code was redeemed. This might be the biggest mood killer she'd ever had, worse than the time she doubled over in laughter at the sight of her first boyfriend's dick. Shit, she was gonna have to see her at work tomorrow wasn't she? Jill began contemplating calling in sick for tomorrow, but lying to the Boss wasn't a good idea. Her phone buzzed again. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore it, but it buzzed a few more times and the need to check got the best of her.

_Camgirl_ Today at 12:05 AM  
oh oh oh!!!  
BATRENDER  
WHERE YOU AT  
my viewers have been begging me to fuck you FOR WEEKS

Oh gods. Gods, no. Jill grabbed her phone and opened up the messenger, but paused. How the hell does she respond to that and keep any sense of dignity? She wanted to send a strongly worded rejection, but... she was literally just about to get off hard to a high res 3d model of this girl. And they both knew that. And so did her viewers. All of her viewers. Wait, how many viewers wanted to see her fucked? No. End this line of thought right now. Jill began to type out her rejection, when another message came through. 

_Camgirl_ Today at 12:08 AM  
I'll split tonights revenue with you!!  
thats like 15k!!  
pleeeaaaaase

Jill stopped typing. That's... that's more than what she makes in a week. Given that she barely scrapes by week to week, that's... no. No way she's actually considering this. 

_Camgirl_ Today at 12:10 AM  
OwO  
viewers are already starting to spike omggg  
VIEWER POLL SAYS I'LL GIVE YOU AN EXTRA FIVE THOUSAND

Fuck.

_You_ Today at 12:11 AM  
Can you uh, blur my address?  
_Camgirl_ Today at 12:11 AM  
YES  
YESSSSSS

* * *

Jill hadn't changed from her t-shirt and panties, she was frozen in place. She silently thanked whatever Gods were watching that the 'SLUT' shirt was in the washing machine. She sat back in her futon, eyes wide open. Streaming-chan was on her way to her apartment. She just sold her body for 20 thousand bucks. She nervously checked her phone, looking up porn sites to see how often premium Streaming-chan moments get put up online. Seems her people are pretty good at keeping pirated clips off the net. So Jill's chances of being immortalized in a clip online were... well, not zero, but close enough. What the hell did she just do? 

A series of rapid knocks at the door, and muffled excited shouts. Too late to turn back. Jill sucked in her gut, went up to her door, closed her eyes, and opened it. She immediately found herself in a tight hug, the excitable streamer bouncing her up and down. Streaming-chan gave her an overly long affectionate kiss on the cheek, and backed up. 

“Bartender, I am SO psyched about this, you have no idea! My viewers have been talking about you for a while! I haven't done another girl in _months._”

“That's... flattering...” Jill nervously closed the door, and sighed. In for a penny, in for a pound. Streaming-chan grabbed a camera pod out of her pocket and started setting it up to get a good angle of Jill's futon. She picked the spot where they were going to bone quick, it seemed. She got another one out and began searching for a good spot to place it. 

“So, uh... Streaming-chan.” 

“You can call me Nicole if you want!” 

“Right, Nicole. Um. None of your viewers are gonna be able to figure out my address right?” Streaming-chan placed the camera on Jill's old TV, and scoffed. 

“Bartender! What assumptions are you making of my lovely audience? They're perfectly well-adjusted people who obsessively want to see me bone a total stranger I've spoken to twice!” Jill stared in concern.

“...all street signs and addresses are automatically blurred by my streaming software.” The clarification got Jill to sigh in relief and nod.

“Enough of that boring real talk! Folks, you demanded it, and here we are! If you don't have premium yet, you better make that 99.99 purchase right now because I am about to FUCK THE FLAT BARTENDER! We are switching to premium-only right now!” 

Jill grimaced, second thoughts racing through her head. Streaming-chan removed her brown jacket, and gave her a wink. Jill felt herself quiver, still wet from her interrupted jack-off session. The real thing must be better than a muted model, she guessed. At least, couldn't be any worse. Jill began to take her own shirt off, before Streaming-chan grabbed her hands and told her that was “her job.” She pressed herself close to Jill and gave her a wide grin. She then spun her around, giggling like a school girl. Streaming-chan laid her head on Jill's shoulder and wrapped an arm across her chest before she slipped a hand under her shirt. She whispered into Jill's ear.

“You know, a lot of people ask me if I'm actually bi, or just gay for pay. Wanna know the truth?” Jill moaned when she dropped the arm around the chest down grab at her crotch. She brought her lips right up to Jill's ear and lowered her voice even further. Jill heard a zipper move, and then the sound of Streaming-chan's pants hitting the floor.

“The truth is I just have a pretty specific type for women... and you fit the bill to a tee.” Streaming-chan began to nibble at Jill's ear. Jill practically melted in her arms, the sudden personality shift taking her by surprise. A finger slipped into her waiting folds, and Jill nearly fell limp. Streaming-chan smiled wide and fingered Jill with all her strength, taking delight in the sounds she elicited out of her. Before Jill reached orgasm, Streaming-chan pulled her hands up and laughed devilishly. She pushed Jill onto the futon and began to straddle her. She let a strap from her tank top slip down her shoulder, and winked at one of the cameras while sticking her tongue out. She reached down and pulled it up over her head, exposing her slim figure and modest bust covered by a gray sports bra. Streaming-chan pulled Jill's head up to her chest and instructed her to remove the sports bra while she took care of Jill's top. Swept up in her pace, Jill silently obeyed. 

Streaming-chan had Jill suck at her nipple. Though she wrote them off as mundane in the VR simulation, Jill was far more entranced by her tits in person. They were lovely modest bumps, soft to the touch but nice and firm to grip. Streaming-chan used her feet to shove the bartender's panties off. She ground her pelvis against Jill's navel and let out loud sensual moans. She began to slowly work at Jill's bra, making sure to flaunt every motion to the cameras. She cupped Jill's breast beneath the bra as she undid the clasp and threw it behind the futon. She pulled back, and gripped Jill's shoulder to keep her in arm's length. She then leaned back twisted herself to the side while pulling Jill with her to expose both of their naked torsos to the cameras. She gave Jill a smirk with half-lidded eyes. 

“B-cup. I knew I got it right.” 

Before Jill could respond, Streaming-chan pulled her in for a long makeout session. She fondled Jill's nipple and assaulted her tongue with her own, ceasing any protestations. Jill closed her eyes, furrowed her brow, and leaned in to the kiss with force borne of both anger and passion. Streaming-chan took one of Jill's hands and put it down between her legs. She then took one of her hands and placed it on the same area for Jill, and began to tease her dripping vulva. Jill moaned into her mouth and started to return the favor. Jill opened one eye to see Streaming-chan completely lost in the scene she'd created for them, moving her body and kissing her with enough force to make the futon buckle. 

Jill knew a lot of what Streaming-chan was doing was clearly for the camera, but she wondered if that whisper about her type in women was for show too. She whispered it so close to her, it couldn't have been picked up by her viewers. And the girl definitely knew how to press Jill's buttons in all the right ways, though she knew most of the wrong ones too. It was hard to tell where Streaming-chan ended and Nicole Chen began, but it was clear that at least one of them was amazing at getting Jill off. She hoped it was Nicole. 

As Jill pressed herself harder into Nicole, she cast the thoughts of identity aside. She's come this far and been treated this well, she might as well try to be part of the show. She saw Nicole open an eye, the green one, seemingly in surprise at the sudden passion. Jill stared into her, unblinking as she brought her free hand up to grip the other girl's decently sized breast. Nicole opened her other eye, and pulled back with a sultry smile. Jill took in her face. Heterochromatic eyes, one blue and one green, staring into her own. Fitting for the girl with two identities. Nicole grabbed both of Jill's hands in her own and pried their bodies apart to shift their legs to intertwine with each other. She lined their vulvas up, a few inches of empty space between their quivering holes. 

“I haven't scissored in years. You?” Nicole questioned Jill in a uncharacteristically dulcet tone. Jill took this as hope that she was having sex with a genuine partner first, and an actor second. 

“Same. Not since college.” If she was going to fuck her she might as well be honest to her too. Nicole nodded, and pulled herself forward to peck Jill on the lips before forcing their wanting pussies together. Jill grunted and Nicole shouted a “fuck yeah” as they ground their wet folds into each other. Nicole bucked her hips up and down, rubbing herself against Jill with passion. Jill did her best to keep up, mostly thrusting herself forward into Nicole and closing her legs around her. They both leaned back and arched their chests out as they kept meeting each other's bucks and thrusts.

Jill let her head hang over the end of the futon as she stared at the girl writing in front of her. She began to pant harder, her tongue barely staying within her mouth, when her eyes gazed over to the camera on her TV set. A moment of self consciousness hit, but she tossed it aside and let herself pant like a bitch in heat. She'd live in Nicole's world for a bit, let herself be laid out bare. The two rubbed hard into one another, and approached climax. Jill grit her teeth and her eyes rolled back as she reached orgasm first. Her pussy's fluids squirt forward onto Nicole's body, as far as her navel. She rode out her orgasm against Nicole and let out short shouts of orgasmic pleasure. Nicole let out a long whoop and holler. 

“God damn, bartender! I didn't peg you as a squirter.” Nicole pulled herself up and pushed her self harder against Jill's recovering core. She was surprised by Jill's hands shooting up to grab her by the shoulders and pull her down for a quick makeout session. Jill leaned up and forward, and pushed her down onto her back. 

“It's Jill, Nicole. Call me Jill.” Jill looked at Nicole with a deep passion that took the streamer by surprise. Nicole let out a small laugh.

“Alright, Jill. Gonna help me get off, too?” Jill grabbed her tits and pushed herself down on Nicole to kiss at her neck while straightening her legs out behind her. She shuffled herself down the futon while pushing at Nicole's breasts to encourage her to move her head to the other side of the futon. She got the idea, and put herself in a prime position for Jill to eat her out. Nicole gripped her own tit, and stared down at her crotch to see what Jill had in store for her. 

Jill sniffed Nicole's wet vulva, the scent of her arousal mixed with the sweat covering her thighs. She pressed her hands against the labia, and curled her fingers, ready to finally put them to use on a pussy aside from her own. She pressed her ring fingers against Nicole's clit, and rubbed at the center with her thumbs. She let her middle and index fingers rock up and down the rest of the wet and wanting folds. She gazed up at Nicole, who was laying back and sighing with pleasure. Her hair was hanging free off the side of the futon, and she had a relaxed smile on her face as she blew a kiss towards Jill. In response, Jill gripped her harder, and pushed her thumbs inside and parted Nicole's inner walls. She planted a kiss in the opening and let her tongue out to prod inside. That elicited a surprised “oh!” from her, which encouraged Jill to push herself further in to knock that relaxed smug attitude down to her level. 

Jill lapped at Nicole's pussy, rocking her tongue around inside her. She pressed her thumbs harder against her walls, and her middle fingers joined her ring fingers in prodding at the clit. Jill's index finger rubbed wildly around the outer folds, and she pushed the thighs apart with her elbows. She felt Nicole shift forward, and she used the leverage to push her tongue further inside and take long licks up and down and across her needy core. Suddenly, she felt Nicole's hand on the back of her head, and she braced for a deep dive. Nicole pushed her hard against her pussy, and Jill ramped up her efforts. She increased the pace and depth of her assault on Nicole, sucking on her folds and occasionally letting her teeth brush against the clit as she ferociously made out with the beautiful pussy in front of her. 

The other hand found purchase on Jill's head, and she found herself locked between Nicole's thighs, barely able to see beyond her labia. All she could hear was Nicole screaming her name, and shouting encouragement to keep going. Jill pressed her fingers hard into Nicole's labia and pulled mouth as far forward as she could, her tongue striking into Nicole's deepest parts. With a final scream of ecstasy, Nicole climaxed. Her pussy quaked and coated Jill's face in her fluids. Her thighs shook and spasmed, letting Jill get some much needed air as Nicole rode the rest of orgasm out against her face. She went limp as she came down from her high, and Jill was able to finally sit up and see the fruits of effort. She wiped Nicole's juices out of her eyes, and looked to her side with a smile to see... that she was asleep. 

Jill grimaced in annoyance, having hoped for some labored breathing and praise for her pussy eating skills. She was about to shake the girl awake, before it occurred to her just how rare it was for her to get sleep. She didn't feel right interrupting her sleep and getting her out of her apartment just after they had sex. Yeah, that wasn't right. She sighed, and pulled up her phone. After a few minutes, she remembered exactly who it was she had just slept with and looked around at the cameras. She sat frozen, not knowing what to do. Then she realized that there really wasn't much for these people to see that she hadn't already shown them, and hung her head and laughed to herself. She figured she'd reclaim at least a bit of her privacy, and pulled a blanket up to cover herself. 

She looked down at Nicole, or Streaming-chan, or whoever just fucked her. She smiled weakly, and maneuvered herself behind her wrapping an arm around her and placing a pillow to rest both their heads on. She spooned with the streamer, and decided to check the stream's chat out on her phone. She spent a while talking to the chat, a surprisingly okay experience. A few creeper comments, a lot of people jealous that she was cuddling with Streaming-chan. Mostly she just answered some pretty normal and quaint questions about herself and the bar she worked at. As people left the chat after seeing the action was over, a few of the remaining dedicated Streaming-chan viewers encouraged Jill to get some shut-eye too. Not many people get the opportunity to see Streaming-chan sleep, let alone sleep next to her. Jill smiled, and turned her phone off. She gazed at the girl snoring next to her. She placed a kiss on her cheek, and closed her eyes. Whatever happens in the morning, happens. But right now, she had a cute girl sleeping next to her who just gave her a night of pleasure she hadn't experienced in years. Actor or no, that was something to be thankful for. 

Nicole Chen, or Streaming-chan... As Jill drifted off to sleep, she felt she could get to like both of them after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really proud of this one, put a lot of effort it into it. Kinda goes against my "fast and loose" approach to this anthology, but this fandom deserves the love and effort. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Half-Blind Date (Jill x Ingram)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill and Ingram meet up for a one night stand, expecting each other to be strangers. Ingram is annoyed but still down for it, and Jill reasons that a dick is a dick no matter how dickish the dick attached to it is.

Jill exited JC Elton's, and blew hot breath into her hands. She shifted her weight, keeping her store bag safely slung over her shoulder. If she had her way she'd have bought far more beer than she could comfortably carry in this fashion, but money was tight as it always was. She looked around the mostly empty street, which was usual for this time of day. She rocked back and forth a bit, exhaling nervously. Finally, her phone buzzed. She took it out of her coat pocket and gazed at it with an anxious frown. 

_Dorothy_ Today at 6:41 PM  
Almost there! We'll see you in a few! :D

Jill wasn't sure how she had let Dorothy talk her into this. She didn't even have the excuse of being drunk. Could just be that after a long month of building stress, she was in need of some low-stakes intimacy. But she had agreed to meeting up with Dorothy and a guy she knew, as a semi-blind date. Or probably just a hook-up. As much as she'd hate to admit it, she was hoping it would just turn out to be a hook-up. Dorothy told her both of them “really needed it” and that they were great for each other. It was a hard pitch, dominating the entirety of their last two conversations at the bar. But Dorothy was nothing if not a practiced sweet talker, and Jill found herself waiting in front of the store for her friend to arrive with the mystery man. 

A loud bang caused Jill to flinch, before she recognized it as an exhaust's backfire. She looked at the alleyway it came from, and saw a man emerge from it shortly afterward. She looked on quizzically, as the familiar looking man muttered a couple swears while wiping his soot covered face. He walked towards JC Elton's, seemingly not taking notice of Jill. Jill looked forward, not wanting to stare, as the man grumbled and made his way past her. Then, she heard her phone buzz again and a similar sound to her side as the man stopped in his tracks. She looked at her phone. 

_Dorothy_ Today at 6:45 PM  
Whoops! Can't make it! But you two enjoy yourselves ;P

Jill raised an eyebrow, and took a look around.

“Oh, hell.” The man muttered, putting his own phone away. 

Jill got a better look at him. He must be the guy. He still looked pretty familiar, and as he wiped away the soot from his face and glowered at her, she realized who it was. 

“That dick from the bar?” Jill's insult slipped out of her mouth before she could rethink it. She honestly didn't hold a particular dislike for Ingram after his repeated visits to VA-11 Hall-A, but the first thing to come to mind with him was his surly attitude.

“Yeah, thanks.” Ingram glowered at her, a tired look of resignation on his face. Jill looked down in embarrassment. “Looks like our mutual friend pulled a fast one on us. She told me she had a 'cheap friend' to introduce me to.” Ingram looked Jill over, who was at a loss for words. “Did you... actually become a prostitute after my last visit?” 

Jill sighed. “No.” 

They stood together outside the store in an awkward silence. They had both ostensibly come here to have sex with each other, ready for that without knowing who the other was. Now they had to try and understand whether or not that actually changed anything. Jill had already flatly rejected him when he half-jokingly asked if she was offering to sell her body to him during their first exchange at the bar. She'd done that not because he was unattractive but because his asking was an insult, he was clearly a jackass. Over the course of his three visits, she grew an odd appreciation for the guy. He was still standoffish and surly, but there was a certain appeal in his honest rejection of decency. He was frank and open with what he'd been through in life, and how that all shaped him. Dorothy apparently got along well enough with him to keep in contact outside of her annual roleplay as his daughter... which was a lot to unpack. And Jill didn't quite have the mental energy to do that. 

“So...” Ingram started. Jill braced herself. “You live far from here?” 

“I take the bus.”

“Right. I've uh, got a spot just down the block.” Ingram pointed in at a building down the street. 

“That's a motel.” 

“I have a spot there. I didn't say that's where I lived.”

Jill grimaced.

“You just had a room ready there? You didn't even know who I was gonna be.” 

“It's not for you. It's a spot for me. If I need to be in a motel in this area. For any reason.” 

“Do I want to know what those 'reasons' tend to be?”

“Probably not.” 

Jill looked between Ingram and the motel, then took a cigarette out to light. She had no idea what she was doing here. She spent the better part of the week psyching herself up for a steamy rendezvous with a mystery man. Ingram was definitely a man, and certainly mysterious. Jill blew some smoke, trying to work through a dozen different feelings. This should be wrong, right? But why? How much do three prior conversations with the man change what she's here for? A complete stranger had the potential to be much worse than Ingram. She just put her faith in Dorothy to get her with someone good. Dorothy just happened to have picked someone she'd met a few times before. She looked at Ingram again, whose face was unchanged from the look of tired boredom. He really didn't look half bad. That might be her dry spell talking, but she'd definitely had sex with less good looking guys.

“I'll be real with you.” Ingram began, taking note of Jill's apprehension. “You're kind of hot, you don't grate on me when you speak for more than a few minutes, you're clearly able to keep shit to yourself. Yeah, yeah. I don't think I'd mind fucking you. That's just how I feel about this. I'm staying in my motel room for the night regardless. I'm going to head there now. Whether or not you follow me, is up to you.” 

Ingram began walking down the street, leaving Jill behind to process all of that. She watched him head off, studying him. She wanted to be angry at the way he had just openly measured her suitability as a fuckhole. She found herself instead conflicted by split desires. One, to get him to acknowledge that she wasn't just a cheap and discreet whore. The other, to get his dick out of his pants and into her. Her first thought was that these desires were certainly contradictory. Desperation battling dignity. She should turn around and head home. If she did that, though, she'd get neither of her wants. Her second thought was that they might not be contradictory. Maybe she could get his respect and his dick. She'd have to fuck him. And fuck him well. 

That was the rationalization, anyway. What she told herself as she balled her hands into fists and stormed after him. She wasn't a cockstarved slut. She was a dignified woman asserting her power. She was gonna walk out of that motel with Ingram's cum AND his respect. She pushed past him into the motel lobby, and stood proud in front of the check-in counter. She looked at the clerk, and realized that she would still need Ingram to actually check in and bring her to his room. She sheepishly looked back at him, standing in the doorway with a nonplussed look on his face. He sighed, and walked over to the counter, spoke to the clerk and got a keycard. He motioned for Jill to follow him to his room, and her righteous energy left her as she walked after him slowly. 

Suddenly, there they were in a dingy motel room. A single bed up at the back wall, a dust covered lamp, no amenities beside a single small bathroom. Ingram sat down on the bed as Jill took in her surroundings. Everything she was about to do in this room with this man suddenly filled her mind at once along with second, third, and fourth guesses. She had come this far, though, and bailing at the last second would be pretty pathetic. And probably make any future interactions with Ingram at the bar or anywhere else far more awkward than they already were. Jill swallowed her pride, and took her coat off. 

Ingram slid his pants off, his hardening bulge showing through his boxers. Jill eyed it with apprehension. She had a bad track record with this part of the process. She steeled herself and stared at his crotch while she slowly began to take her own pants off. Ingram looked up at her, still with an frustratingly neutral expression. He raised an eyebrow as if to ask if she was really ready to go through with this, to which Jill nodded strongly. He hooked his thumb into his boxers, and massaged himself under the cloth while he watched Jill disrobe. She started with her pants, hooking her fingers into the waistband and pushing down at a deliberate pace. 

“Jesus, I don't need a whole striptease. We ain't havin a fuck that classy.” 

Jill scoffed and was about to tell him off, when he shoved his boxers down and exposed his dick. Jill's tirade was cut off before it could start by a snort followed by her covering her own mouth to hide an embarrassing grin. Ingram eyed her in confusion. Jill did her best to stifle the sudden bursts of laughter trying to claw their way out of her throat, determined to save as much face as she could in this situation. All these years later, the sight of a dick still immediately forces laughter out of her. A blush grew on her face, and she covered her mouth further with the other hand. Ingram raised his eyebrows.

“The hell's with the sudden nervous breakdown? Aw shit, don't tell me you're a virgin.” 

Jill's eyebrows furrowed in anger, and she quickly removed her hands. 

“I am NOT a-_pffft!_” Jill's tirade was cut off by her dick inspired laughter, one she was unable to stifle in time.

“Are you seriously laughing at my dick right now?” Ingram's eyes drooped as he pinched his forehead. 

“No! No! I mean, yes, but not because of like, size or anythi-_pfft_ sorry, uh- listen, it's a complex-_ehehe_\- I have alright, every guy I've been with **HAHA**Had to deal with this, please don't be-” Ingram's face displayed more frustration with every pained second of Jill's explanation, as she sputtered out each word through shortened breaths. 

“Yeah, I got an idea on how to deal with this.” Ingram stood up.

He took a step towards Jill, who was hunched over slightly and looking at the floor with her hand on her chin. She barely registered his movement, until he grasped her by the shoulders and pulled her forward before pushing her down. She had the time to let out a single “huh?” before Ingram sat himself back on the edge of his bed, and thrust his dick up into her mouth. Jill sputtered and gagged slightly, but Ingram ignored whatever muffled protestations she was making and grabbed a hold of her hair to push her down further onto his cock, letting out a low groan as her hot breath and warm saliva began to cover his shaft. He guided her up and down, slowly but with a rough force. Jill's gags and attempts to speak gave way to her begrudgingly going along with Ingram's pace, as she started to move her tongue around and breathe through her nose. This is why they were here, after all. Not much face to save anymore, if she had any to begin with. 

Jill closed her eyes, and did her best to focus on the blowjob, as though Ingram's dick now existed in a vacuum divorced from the context of her surroundings. She swiveled her tongue around his shaft, tasting the pungent sweat and feeling the throbbing veins as she sucked on his length. Ingram rewarded her more active participation by gripping her hair harder and shoving her face down further into his crotch. Jill gagged as the tip of his cock reached at the back of her throat, her tongue finding purchase on the top of his ballsack. She opened an eye to glare up at Ingram as best she could, though all she could see from her angle was the underside of his chin and the rest of his broad body towering over her as he seemed to barely register her presence. Determined to get a reaction out of him, to get him to look at her, Jill pursed her cheeks and sucked at his shaft with a passionate fervor. She heard another low moan escape his lips, and felt his grip on her hair tighten as he gave her a light pull to guide her up slightly. She took this opportunity to get one of her hands off the ground, and bring it up to cup his balls while she flicked her tongue back up his dick to taste the head. 

Jill lightly rubbed at the underside of Ingram's balls and took long licks of his dick as her head was guided up and down at an increasingly rough pace. She pressed at the base of his shaft and tilted up her palm so she could give his sack quick laps when her mouth reached his crotch. Her tongue had curled to form a perfect indent for his cock, each tiny turn and swipe able to coat the whole of his length in spit. The occasional upward flick graced the tip with a gentle wet kiss before swiveling down along his shaft to meet his eager balls. Jill's mouth lavished each inch of Ingram's cock with affection, and the efforts began to show. Each time he pulled her back up, his grunts grew more frequent. She could tell it wouldn't be long. 

Jill realized something. This was all wrong. Ingram was using her mouth like a cocksleeve, the exact fucking thing she didn't want this to be. How quickly had she given in to him? His fist was in her hair, guiding her up and down like some sex doll. He was getting close to releasing right into her mouth, and then what would she do? Wait for a round two to get her rocks off? No. She needed to reclaim her agency in this tryst, and she needed to do it fast. She was not going to be Ingram's glorified pocket pussy. He was going to be her glorified dildo. She gathered her strength and resolve, put her hands on the edge of the bed and pulled herself free. Ingram's cock left her mouth with an audible pop, and he looked at her and groaned in frustration. 

“What the fuck!? I was just about to-” Ingram's anger was cut off by Jill rising to her feet and pushing him down on to the bed. She looked him in the eyes and climbed on top of him after quickly dropping her panties down between her feet and kicking them off along with her pants. 

“I'm taking control now. Lay down and shut up.” Jill surprised herself with the force she spoke with. Ingram grumbled and laid his head back against the bedframe. 

Jill straddled his waist for a while, feeling his throbbing length between her thighs and against her wet and waiting vulva. She rubbed herself against it, taking slow and deliberate motions to lubricate it with her own juices. She dipped a hand down between her legs and ran her fingers across it. She brought a finger up to her face and eyed the precum on it, before licking it clean. Jill spread her knees out, and hitched herself up to grab his dick and level it with her quivering folds. She closed her eyes, and lowered herself onto it. The tip entered her, and a soft moan escaped her lips. She rocked her hips back and forth, keeping their connection steady as she took more and more of him inside her. Finally, she bottomed out and sighed as her clit met his crotch. 

Jill opened her eyes, slowly. She saw Ingram lying beneath her, looking up at the ceiling with a steely-eyed expression. His understated reaction further fueled the fire in her. She lifted herself halfway up his shaft and slammed herself down. She grunted, sighed in pleasure, and began to hammer down on him at the quickest pace she could manage, rocking her hips back and forth to keep their movements varied. She tried to keep her eyes on his expression, but found it hard to focus through the sensation of Ingram's hard and throbbing cock shifting around in her pussy. Each buck of the hips, every hitch of her rear, brought his dick to new areas of her inner walls. Every time Jill opened her mouth, she would alternate between angry swears and heated moans. Soon, those noises blended together as she fucked herself on his dick and leapt into the throes of ecstasy. She eyed him again, slowing slightly to alleviate her heated pants and blanking mind. 

It was unmistakable. Ingram had the beginnings of a blush in his cheeks. He had his teeth grit and his hands gripping the bedsheets tightly. Jill's mouth turned to a slight smile as she panted in exhaustion. She had him on the ropes. She was going to take him over the edge, and make him go loud. She resumed the quick pace, filled with renewed vigor. To guarantee his reaction, she reached under the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. She threw it to the side and quickly unclasped her bra, before throwing it at his face. Ingram opened his eyes and gazed at her, his face growing further red at the sight of Jill wildly bouncing on his cock with a confident grin. She caught his eye and turned up her efforts, rubbing at her nipples with one hand and messing up her hair with the other. She let herself get loud, moaning and shouting in rapture. 

Ingram finally unclenched his jaw and allowed himself to groan in pleasure. He moved his hands up from the sheets to grip Jill's thighs as he bellowed a low, guttural _“yes”_. He swore and started to thrust up to meet her movements. Jill brought her hands from her tits and hair to his waist and pushed them up under his shirt all the way to his chest, pressing into his pectorals and looking down at him with glee and lust. His cock twitched and pulsated inside her pussy, every thrust up met her at her core and took her further over the edge. She felt his hands dig into her thighs as his length ravaged her. His throbbing member and labored breathing signaled that he was close to cumming, and through her heavy panting she demanded his release inside of her. She wasn't thinking about her victory over him anymore, just his rock hard cock and how amazing it was going to feel when he pumped his load into her. 

Ingram didn't think twice about it. He yelled Jill's name along with a few obscenities, and thrust up with all his might. His cock twitched reverberated through her walls before erupting inside her. His thick creamy load flooded her pussy, and she shuddered and shook in response. Her own climax hit her in several hard and fast waves, sending her mind into a blank haze as she coated his crotch and lower stomach in her juices. Ingram's hot seed burst at her core, and after a second twitch and bucking of hips she felt a second blast fill her up completely. Jill's eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head as she fell forward, Ingram's cock slipping out of her and resting on her ass before firing one last rope of cum onto her backside. She laid on top of him for a while, her heavy panting near in sync with his own. Finally, she rolled over to lie beside him, and snickered weakly when she caught his gaze. 

“I... won...” Jill mumbled her claim to victory. 

Ingram stared at her with a confused and tired expression, before looking down at his crotch and then back at the mess she had left herself in. He sighed, and stretched himself out. 

“Yeah. You sure did.” 

Jill softly laughed, before seemingly drifting off out of exhaustion. 

* * *

Jill awoke in a dingy motel room, naked and alone. She rubbed at her eyes and groaned, daylight pouring in through a small window and hitting her face. She instinctively grabbed for her cat, before realizing where she was. She removed the blanket covering her, and saw that her clothes were strewn about the room. She felt a soreness around her upper thighs as she stood up to grab her bra, before realizing what she did last night. She rubbed at her temples, and sighed. Her phone, lying on a small bedside table, lit up with a message. She groaned, realizing _who_ she did last night. 

Jill took her time getting her clothes back on, having to collect them from around the room. It was like a scavenger hunt, with each item giving her a vivid flashback of her escapade. Before anything, she had to head into the bathroom to wash her face. She flicked a light on, seeing herself in the mirror, and upgraded that task to an entire shower. Thank the gods Ingram's apparently permanent motel spot came with bodywash. She replayed the events of the previous night endlessly through her head as she washed off the aftermath. 

When she stepped out of the shower and got her clothes on, she took a look at her phone. Latest message was from Dorothy. Jill almost forgot she was the whole reason that had all happened. What did she have to say for herself? 

_Dorothy_ Today at 8:41 AM  
I had a talk with Ingram!  
HONEY  
What the fuck did you DO to him???  
Am I gonna have to ask YOU for sex tips????

Jill scratched her head. She wanted to get angry at the stunt she pulled, but suddenly a lot of her hangups and frustrations seemed to evaporate. She smiled lightly, and chuckled to herself. If Dorothy's texts were anything to go by, she really rocked Ingram's world last night. Somewhere at the back of her mind, she had a feeling there were going to be definite social repercussions here. That any minute now, she'd get subsequent all caps texts from Alma and the Boss. That going into work was going to be extremely awkward. But right now, none of that mattered.

She won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected! Hopefully I'm back in the groove now. If you want to keep up with my writings and other lewd tastes, consider following my Twitter at <https://twitter.com/NudorahRex>


	6. Killing Time (Jill x Betty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill runs into Betty waiting for the bus on the way home from work. Lacking for small talk, they find other ways to pass the time.

“He's _definitely_ going to blow it. I mean, you've seen him, right? He'll freeze up, not know what to say, stammer his way towards paying for dinner, and walk out of there a 'respected co-worker'. No way is anything coming of this.” 

Betty slammed back another Crevice Spike after she finished her rant. Jill raised an eyebrow at her from the other side of the bar while cleaning out the last glass she drank from. 

“They way you talk about it, it's almost like you _want_ his date to fail. Aren't you the one who set them up in the first place?” 

Betty narrowed her eyes at Jill, who closed her eyes and sighed. 

“I don't want him to fail! If he fails and I set him up for it, it'll be like I failed by proxy! And I pretty much never strike out when it comes to chicks. The ones who aren't straight, at least.” 

Jill looked up to avoid Betty's gaze. She seemed more irritable than usual without Deal around, and given that her first instinct upon him spending an evening on a potential date was to head straight for a bar, it was clear she was still working through her odd complex with the guy. Jill didn't doubt Betty's chops as a lesbian, but her attitude towards her lilim companion was puzzling to deal with. When she got her bartending license, she understood she was likely going to wind up playing inadvertent therapist to some people, but tutoring a gay woman in navigating her feelings for a male friend would likely be a challenge for most ACTUAL therapists. So she simply leaned on the classic move of shaking her head knowingly and making a noise that vaguely communicated the idea that she understood what Betty was going through even though she really, really didn't. They teach you that one in the second class of the BTC training course. 

“Beer, Jill. Big one, please.” 

Jill nodded, and got to work on Betty's order. She eyed the clock on the wall. Time had flown by since Betty stormed in and ranted about the shitshow she was certain was happening somewhere downtown. This beer was going to have to be her last drink, and Jill was going to have to get to cleaning and closing the bar up. She took Betty's empty Crevice Spike glass and put it under the faucet while the beer was being mixed up. She slid the mug over, and Betty grabbed it and immediately downed about half of it. 

“Last call, by the way. You don't drive, do you?” Jill had only just thought of that, since she had previously only been here with someone who didn't really drink much. 

“Nah, nah. I made peace with that sacrifice a long time ago. Thanks for the drinks, Jill. Think I'll shut my phone down until I wake up tomorrow afternoon. Don't wanna be kept awake by an incoming barrage of texts. See ya.” Betty gathered her stuff and exited the bar with the same angry and slightly forlorn look she'd walked in with. 

“Please come again.” Jill's reflexive response drilled into her by every waking moment spent at BTC offices escaped her lips, and she sighed before turning her attention towards getting the bar clean enough to go home herself. 

* * *

Bar traffic was slow that day, and Gil and Dana were both around and for once not busied with secret underworld shit or wacky shenanigans, respectively. As such, cleaning and closing was a pretty quick process compared to the average work night. Jill was able to grab her coat and head out of work just in time to hopefully catch the earlier bus home, instead of waiting around in the cold for half an hour. She half jogged to the bus stop, just in case her usual luck decided to rear its head and have the Glitch City transit be early for once. To her surprise, she found someone standing at the bus stop when she arrived. The trip home was usually one she made completely alone, provided there were no riots going on. Even the buses were driven by automated systems, so seeing anyone else around was rare. Even more surprising was when the person turned around at the sound of her footsteps, and was revealed to be none other than Betty. 

“Oh! You take the bus, Jill?” 

Jill slowed to a halt in front of her, and breathed into her hands. She blinked a couple times. 

“Yeah. I, uh, don't usually see anyone else taking this route this late. Do you live around here?” 

“Nope. I work near here, but I live a ways away. I'm getting off at the last stop.” 

Jill looked at her, and tried to think of some kind of small talk. She was probably going to be spending over half an hour alone with her, and she wasn't used to not having the immediate ice-breaker of giving someone alcohol. She didn't want to open up the whole can of worms about Deal, but she was blanking on what exactly they could talk about outside of that. It was moments like this that really made her realize that socializing mostly through the activity of being a bartender actually hadn't done much to improve her skills at actually speaking to people. Jill exhaled and kicked a small can behind her. Betty looked at it as it rolled a few feet away. 

“You really should pick those things up and throw them away when you see 'em. The fucking corgis have shown me that all the sapience in the world won't stop someone from just putting dirty metal things in their mouths.” Betty walked to the can, and picked it up. 

“Ah, yeah. Sorry, guess it's just not something I think about.” Jill scratched her head, a little embarrassed. She watched her hold the can in her hand, feeling its weight. Betty looked at the nearby trashcan, and then at Jill. 

“Think I can make it?” She smirked.

“They actually updated the firmware on those things. They try to dodge thrown trash now. I think it was to discourage this after that one kid got beaned with an old headset and the news made a whole thing about it.” 

Betty turned to Jill and widened her smile. 

“Oh, I know. That just makes it cooler when I can still do it.” She looked back at the trashcan, and then backed up to stand right next to Jill. “Wanna make it a bet?” 

Jill gave her a light smile, and a soft chuckle. “Unless you have a BTC cash card on you, I'd have to get to a bank to wager anything.” 

Betty raised her eyes upwards in thought, with a slight frown. After a moment's thought, her eyes lit up with an idea and she looked back at Jill with another smirk, combined with a distinctly mischievous furrowing of her brow. 

“Then how about a kiss?” 

Jill coughed, her eyes widening in surprise at the sudden turn this took. “Uh...” 

“Ah, come on. I know you swing that way, and I know I'm damn pretty. How about it?” 

Jill was at a loss for words. Betty was right that she definitely liked girls, and right about her own looks. The more she thought about it, and the longer Betty smiled at her with a smug look of confidence, Jill realized that she basically had no reason to reject. They were out of the bar, no need to be all professional. And of all the things clients have asked her for both in and out of the bar, a kiss ranked among the more innocent. Jill tilted her shocked grimace into a light grin. 

“You know what? Sure. Shoot your shot, Betty.” 

Betty gave an excited laugh, and patted Jill on the back. She then turned her attention towards the trashcan, and her light casual demeanor shifted instantly to one of sheer focused determination. She took her throwing stance with precision, planting her foot on the ground with a forceful heft. She tossed the can up and down a few times, feeling its weight out further. Her eyes darted around, scanning the environment to see where the trashcan's AI might try and move to avoid it. She settled on the trajectory she needed, and curled her arm back for a decisive throw. She let the can go with an exerted cry, and it sailed through the air. Jill and Betty watched with baited breath as it traveled towards its goal, and the trashcan's AI whirred to life. It shot out crablike legs and got up to shift to the side. Jill grit her teeth, and Betty stared it down like it was locked in combat with her. The can hit the bus stop sign, and bounced to the side. Jill gasped. Betty's grin grew wider. The can traveled right to where the trashcan was heading, and landed inside the receptacle as it was moving. It stood there for a bit, internal fans blowing to no doubt cool off the AI's existential crisis, before retracting its walking appendages and returning to normal. 

Jill and Betty both shot their arms up and hollered. Betty jumped up and down and yelled out her dominance to the surrounding empty street. She pointed at the trashcan, and screamed a few hurtful words at it. She turned around and flexed, and shouted “no augmentations!”, while Jill looked on in wide-eyed wonder. Jill felt her chest, feeling her heartbeat's rate coming down from a quick jump. She had gotten so invested in the act that she'd forgotten the preceding conversation entirely. 

Betty hadn't. She grabbed Jill by the shoulders, and pulled her over. Jill yelped and fell forward, only for Betty to catch her and spin her around. She held her in her arm, letting Jill lean back with her heels touching the floor. Betty grabbed her hand, walked a few feet forward with her in tow, before dramatically bringing her up to crash their lips together. Jill heard the flutter of Betty's lab coat in the wind as she kissed her deep. Her eyes were open in surprise in contrast to Betty, whose eyes closed softly. They lingered together like this, Jill's blush growing exponentially each second and Betty's flair for the dramatic showing itself in the form of a loud hum into Jill's lips. Their faces finally parted, and Betty smiled down at Jill, who was in full swoon.

They stared at each other, in that same dramatic position. Jill wanted to say something, but could barely form a sentence as she recovered from the closest she'd ever come to being literally swept off her feet. Betty seemed to revel in the fact that she'd left her speechless. Her smile was equal parts happy and absolutely smug. After a pregnant pause, she leant in closer, keeping them in their tango-like pose. She got her lips close to Jill's ear. Jill shuddered, awaiting the one-liner that was sure to drop her panties down right there. Instead, she was greeted by the screeching sound of the bus coming to a halt in front of them and opening its doors. 

“Tch, damn it.” Betty immediately returned to her standard pouting grimace and pulled Jill up straight. She walked to the bus doors and climbed onto the first step before looking back at a still fluttered and frozen Jill. “Hey, come on. These doors don't stay open too long.” Betty stared blankly at Jill, who was still unresponsive. Her pout gave way to another smirk, and she leaned forward to grab Jill by the wrist. 

“Uh...” Jill finally returned to reality to look at Betty's hand on her own, and looked up to see Betty's smug face closer than she'd anticipated. 

“Did milady need to be helped up yonder stairs?” Betty's smirk became more like a shit-eating grin. 

Jill looked off embarrassed, and Betty snickered and pulled her forward to urge her into the bus. She got up the few steps and dramatically turned around, her lab coat once again flowing to her side like a cape. She offered Jill her open hand to help her up the measly four steps to the bus toll. Jill stared her down with disapproval that was only somewhat offset by the still present blush on her face. The bus doors closed behind her, and an annoying beep sounded to get her up to swipe her cash card. Betty stayed in the same pose, knightly demeanor unchanged. Jill reasoned that she was probably going to keep going with this, so it would be faster to just play along, and placed her hand into Betty's palm as daintily as she could manage. Betty pulled her softly up the steps and they both paid their way to the predictably empty rows of bus seats as the bus began to move. 

“Shall we away to the back of the carriage, milady?” Betty put a horrible attempt at an accent on, causing Jill to visibly wince. 

“Okay, I think that's enough of-” Jill's annoyance had just begun to wash away her flusteredness, when Betty tilted the scales again with a tender kiss on the back of Jill's palm. Jill sputtered, and Betty silently pulled her towards the backseat. 

They sat down together, and Betty thankfully dropped the chivalry act to grasp Jill's shoulders from her side and laugh her ass off. Jill couldn't help but chuckle along with her. All her friends were good at making fun of her, and Betty's first outing with it was a pretty resounding success. Jill looked out the window at the passing empty sidewalk and windowless buildings. Glitch City streets were always either incredibly noisy and crowded or eerily quiet and deserted. Just having a friend joking around with her on her commute was a refreshing change of pace. Kept her thoughts away from nasty introspection, too. 

Betty's laughter quieted down after a minute or so, and she leaned in close to Jill, keeping her hands on her shoulders. Their faces got very close, and Betty once again had herself in prime position for an intimate whisper. Jill braced herself, and remembered Betty's words about rarely ever striking out with women. Given that she'd already gotten to first base with her a few minutes ago, this was either going to be a very frustrating or very nice night. Jill turned her head slightly, sweat beginning to bead down her forehead as she attempted to keep a stone face on. Betty locked sight with her, eyes half-lidded and chin resting on her shoulder. She widened her relaxed, confident smile. 

“Mmm... alone on a driverless bus with a pretty girl...” She crept her hand along Jill's lap, who tried to close her eyes and breathe in to remain calm. “You must be thinking you're pretty lucky.” 

Jill grit her teeth. Betty moved her hand to caress Jill's thigh, and pulled her legs slightly apart with little resistance. Jill's blush grew to match the one she had during her initial swoon after the kiss earlier. Betty slowly opened her mouth and licked her top teeth before bringing it right to Jill's ear.

“I'm feeling pretty lucky myself, Jill.” Betty delivered her whisper with a raspy and sensual affectation. Jill half sighed and half moaned. 

Betty had her in the palm of her hand already. Her hand found its way under Jill's skirt and toyed with the hem of her leggings. She used her other hand to rub Jill's shoulder, while her head rested on the opposite one. Jill whined something out, and Betty simply whispered a soft “shhh” into her ear. She flicked her finger at her leggings, pulling it up quickly before letting it snap back onto her thigh. Then she moved her arm further up Jill's skirt and leaned her whole body in closer to the point where she basically had her on her lap. She traced circles into Jill's panties, and prodded at her vulva intermittently through the light cloth. She moved the hand on Jill's shoulder down slightly to make her way towards Jill's chest. 

Jill melted into her seat, and into Betty's side. She let her take complete control, and mentally checked out for a while while she worked magic on her body. The teasing fingers at her panties grew bolder, taking more frequent prods at her and pushing further into the cloth. Then, Betty pressed into her chest, feeling around to find the areas of her breasts where her bra would offer the least resistance. Jill was loath to admit that she had a relatively small bust, but Betty's ability to grasp at her so effectively under three layers of clothing was astounding. Even more astounding was the feeling of her panties being suddenly and forcefully pulled down her thighs a few inches and the welcome invasion of those magic fingers at her bare folds. Betty massaged her vulva and took a few passes at her clit with her middle finger. She pushed her knuckles inside Jill, just far enough in to let the floodgates open and get her to shudder and get some of her juices on the fingertips. Betty kissed into the nape of her neck, and withdrew her hand from Jill's labia, giving her outer folds and clit one more hard press before she brought it up in front of their eyes. 

Jill stared at Betty's curled hand, wet with her juices. She felt hot breath on the back of her neck, and pressure on her breasts. Betty took her hand and stuck two fingers in her mouth, down the knuckles and took a long taste of Jill's fluids. She licked her lips after taking them out, before shoving them into Jill's open mouth. Jill grunted, and sucked on Betty's fingers to taste her own arousal. She took a long whiff, taking in the strong aroma of her fluids mixed with the spit and hot breath coming from her seatmate. Betty pushed her fingers further into Jill's mouth, who began to lick them clean. She felt Betty shift in their seat, and then the sharp pleasure of her ear being nibbled on. Jill moaned lightly, and Betty hooked her fingers into Jill's cheek to turn her head to get face to face with her. She was sitting on her knees and leaning forward, pressing Jill against the window of the bus. 

“You want me to do more, don't you?” Betty's raspy whisper was as hot as it was the first time, and Jill could only nod slowly. Betty leaned in closer, taking a lick at her ear. “Then earn it.” 

Betty pulled away, basking in Jill's pained whimper as she leaned back against the opposite window and spread her legs open. She pushed her pants down, exposing her panties, and beckoned Jill to crawl forward and have at her. Jill struggled to push herself off her window and weakly stumbled toward Betty. Her wicked smile and queenly demeanor was a stark contrast to the chivalrous knight act, and one Jill found to be far more immersive. She crawled over Betty's legs, gripping onto her pants for support as she made her way to her crotch. She quickly pulled Betty's panties down to her knees and took a whiff of them before pulling herself forward to start servicing her. Jill took a few quick exploratory laps at Betty's vulva and clit, seeing how she reacted. Betty wasn't shy about what she liked, and rewarded every right move Jill made with a low hum and a brush through her hair. 

Armed with some clues as to how to get Betty off, Jill dived in with a renewed energy, and parted her folds with her index fingers. She teased at Betty's clit with her middle fingers and took long licks up her and down labia. Betty let out some low moans, and busied herself with getting Jill's vest off. Taking that as encouragement, Jill pressed her face into Betty's pussy with full force, nose resting against her clit, and kissed at her inner folds while she forced her tongue deep inside. Betty inhaled sharply, and tugged Jill's tie off, pulling her further into her muff. Jill rolled with the forceful move and sucked at her vulva, lapping up her juices. She pursed her lips and curled her tongue back, tasting her sweet core while she pressed her fingers harder at the labia. She took quicker, deeper laps of Betty's quivering walls, chasing after her orgasm so she could get more of the heavenly treatment she received earlier. Betty's shuddering legs and fast breathy swearing ensured Jill that she was doing her job excellently, and she gave her aching pussy a deep kiss to seal the deal. Betty came with a satisfied grunt, locking Jill's head in place with her thighs. Jill welcomed the splash of her hot sex on her face, and stayed in place until Betty loosened up and allowed her to rise. 

Jill looked up at Betty with an expectant grin, panting. Betty returned the grin, heavily breathing near in sync with her. She grabbed Jill's chin and pulled her up, unbuttoning her white shirt and letting it hang off her elbows. She pulled her in for a wet and messy make out session, and felt at Jill's chest now with only an undershirt and bra separating her palm from the skin of modest breasts. Jill leaned into this kiss passionately, not wanting to be the passive actor she was in their first kiss. She gripped Betty's shoulder, and slipping another hand under her sweater to feel at her breasts too, covered by the same layers she was. Betty's tits were a decent handful, likely about a cup bigger than Jill's own. Betty wrapped her free hand around Jill's neck and thrust her tongue into Jill's mouth, tasting their combined orgasms. Betty broke from the kiss first, after a few minutes of heavy making out and dry humping. She pulled back, and grabbed at Jill's black undershirt and shoved it up to expose her midriff. Jill took the hint, and reached down to pull it completely over her head. She tossed her shirts and vest over the back of the seat in front of them, and pushed Betty's lab coat off her shoulder, where it had been ever present until now. 

Betty pulled arms out from under the broad neck hole of her purple sweater to push it down around her stomach. She reached down to her waist and pulled her shirt up partway, before letting Jill take care of the rest, forcing it up above her chest where it rested scrunched up above her bra. They toyed with each other's breasts for a bit, Betty unhooking Jill's bra to tease and twist at her nipples while Jill pushed her hands under Betty's bra to grope her breasts in full. Jill pushed forward and started to straddle her, grinding her labia against her midriff. She grit her teeth and moaned as Betty twisted and pulled at her nipples, a pleasure she rarely experienced. Betty really knew how to treat her, treating her petite bust as a canvass for those magic fingers of hers, as opposed to an unfortunate reality of Jill's body like a few of her other partners have. She shuddered as Betty pressed into her breasts and pushed at her nipples with her thumbs before leaning in to kiss and lick at her chest, making her way up to the neck to suck at Jill's neck right by her shoulder blade. Jill gasped at the sharp sensation, and moaned as that gave way to a tender and warm pressure at her throat. 

Betty's hands wandered down from Jill's tits down to her dripping wet pussy. She grabbed at it, pressing her thumb into the clit and sticking her ring and middle finger up past her folds. Jill moaned loud this time, the sudden penetration sending waves up her entire body. Betty's already left her speechless with a knuckle deep prodding, and now her full attention was directed toward getting her off. Jill gripped at Betty's shoulders and buried her face into her hair, kissing at her ear. Betty licked at the nape of her neck, and dropped her other hand down to Jill's rear, grasping a handful of her asscheek. She shot her fingers further up Jill's aching walls, and her thumb rocked Jill's clit around in circles. Each rotation of that thumb marked an increase in pressure in Jill's loins, taking her closer and closer to the edge of rapture. Jill bucked her hips into Betty's stomach, and kissed at her hairline rapidly while her fingers increased in force and speed and attacked her core with absolute precision. 

Betty slipped her index finger inside to join the other two and started flicking hard at her clit with her thumb to shift up the rhythm. Jill grunted and held her head tight, closing her eyes and completely surrendering control of her body. Betty licked at Jill's neck and gave it a soft bite while the hand on her ass crept toward the rest of the action. Jill hissed into Betty's ear, and tightened her grip around her head while she begged her not to stop. Betty whispered that there wasn't a thing in the whole city that could stop what she was about to do to her. With that, she retracted her hand for a brief and painful second before shoving it up Jill's pussy all the way to the base of her thumb. Jill screamed out, barely muffled by Betty's hair, taken completely off guard by the sudden insertion of nearly an entire hand into her. She gasped, and almost stopped breathing before Betty started rapidly thrusting her palm in and out of Jill's walls. She banged her head against the window and screamed out again for Betty to keep going, as the hard and sudden force blasting into her pussy drove her completely wild. 

Tears welled up in Jill's eyes, and she felt herself going limp to the overwhelming sensation of Betty's hand reaching into her core and grasping at her inner folds. She was close to going completely over the edge, and Betty decided it was time to shove her over. She thrust her hand up Jill's pussy as hard as she could and as far she could get it, before shoving two of her fingers up into her ass and twisting both her hands. Jill yelled out loud, screaming her ecstasy throughout the empty bus. Her vision went completely blank, and she rode out her earth shattering orgasm against Betty's body, going completely prone on top of her after she withdrew her hands. Betty smiled in satisfaction at the shaking mess she had reduced Jill to in her lap, and pat her head as she came back to reality. Jill's vision unblurred, and she looked up at Betty, smug as she was at the start. She raised her head, wanting to say something to cap off the world rocking experience she just had, but she let herself fall back into Betty's lap. Betty started saying something, but the thoroughly exhausted Jill just started to blank out before nodding off completely.

* * *

When Jill came to, Betty was slapping her cheek. She was in her black undershirt, and her tie, vest, and overshirt were laying on her lap. She groaned, and grabbed at Betty's shoulders to pull herself up. She fell forward into her chest, her legs feeling like jelly. Betty stared at her with a judging half frown and a raised eyebrow. Jill looked back, rubbed her eyes, and took in her surroundings. There was something clawing at the back of her mind, but all she could think about was what Betty did to her before she fell into a pleasure induced coma.

“Holy shit... Betty... holy shit. You're fucking _good_.” Jill nuzzled her face into Betty's shoulder as she stood her up. 

“Yeah, I know. Unfortunate consequence of that, though. You might've missed your stop. Actually, you definitely did. This is the last stop. Bus has been parked for a few minutes and it's beeping at me... angrily.” 

Jill shot awake. That was what was bothering her, shit. She looked around, panicked, and started tearing at her vest to find her phone. She swore and punched the window, causing some more of that aforementioned angry beeping. She was about to have a nervous breakdown when she felt Betty's hand on her shoulder. 

“So. We're in front of my apartment building. Guess you'll have to stay the night, huh? Then come to work with me in the morning to get a free corgi-car back to your place, where we'll unavoidably run into Deal, and maybe let slip that we fucked each other raw last night and he only had dinner? Can't be helped, I guess. Nothing we can do. Now come on.” 

Betty propped Jill up, and she muttered an agreement. She wasn't normally one to head into the other person's home on the first date, but she also usually didn't fuck _as_ the first date, so this was an exceptional circumstance. She sheepishly walked out of the bus, carrying her clothes and leaving behind a pretty wet backseat. She looked back at it, gritting her teeth in embarrassment. Betty told her to get a move on, and slapped her ass to get her going. 

Yeah. These were definitely exceptional circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to keep up with my writings and other lewd tastes, consider following my Twitter at <https://twitter.com/NudorahRex>


	7. Lifeline (Jill x Sei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei saves Jill from a burning building, and Jill feels obligated to pay her back. Sei knows a way to even the score.

Of all the places to die, it had to be a sex shop. Of all the times to visit a sex shop, it had to be the day someone decided they wanted to firebomb a sex shop. Jill looked helplessly at the exit, and the crowd outside. Some had decided to chase down the puritanical firebomber, the others looked at the store with panicked and forlorn expressions as Jill yelled at them to help her out of there. The blaze blocked her path to the exit. She began to cough as smoke filled the room, and teared up. Jill saw the people out on the street yelling at her, beckoning her forth. She looked down and saw that there was a small opening in the blaze to run through. She closed her eyes, and adrenaline took over as she dashed forward. 

A shelf of products burning from floor up creaked, and fell forward as Jill made her way to the exit. Her sense of panic failed to alert her that her path to safety was quickly changing. She only became aware of what had happened when she was on the floor in pain, the shelf on her legs. She tried to pull herself forward, but anything she tried to grip threatened to burn her hands off. She was going to die here. In a sex shop. She could only hope it wouldn't be on her epitaph. 

Jill felt herself get lifted up. She opened her eyes. The crowd outside was further away, eyes open wide in shock. The blaze had closed off the exit completely. She was moving further away from it, and a bit further up. She heard a grunt beneath her, and felt herself get bumped in the stomach as she shifted around. The sound of a door being slammed on came from behind her. It sounded again, louder and in time with another grunt. Suddenly, she felt a refreshing blast of cold air. Clean air! Well, clean enough to breathe at least. She watched the back of the shop drift out of view as she floated down the alleyway, and exhaled. Her adrenaline wore off, and she closed her eyes.

* * *

When Jill opened her eyes, she was laying in a patient's bed in a small white room. She blinked a few times, and looked around. She saw her coat lying on a chair across from her in addition to a bag, some socks, and... was that her skirt? She looked down at her legs, and realized there was a person hunched over them. She panicked slightly, and tried to sit up, but when she moved her leg a sharp pain got her to hiss and put it back where it was. The person hunched over Jill looked at her after the sudden movement, and locked eyes with her. Jill's panic and worry subsided when she saw who it was. The teal hair should've clued her in when she woke up. 

“Sei... you saved me?” Jill looked at her with a stars in her eyes. Sei's face softened into a light and calming smile. 

“I'm glad you're awake, Jill. When I realized it was you I was carrying, I have to admit I almost froze up! Really, I should've dropped you off at a clinic, but once I knew it was you I just couldn't bring myself to not treat you personally.” Sei wiped sweat from her brow, and pushed back in her rolling chair. 

“Wow, I... thanks. Sei, you saved my life.” Jill wiped a few small tears from her face. She shuddered. How close had she been to death? 

“It's what I do, Jill! Well, it's what I used to do, I guess... but I still do it!” Sei looked at Jill, and rolled forward when she saw the tears. “How are you feeling?” 

“Oh, fine. Fine. Legs are a bit stiff and my knees sting, but that's about it. Mostly I'm just...” Jill rubbed her eyes. “Just a little shaken is all.” 

“Hey... you're gonna be just fine, y'hear? Back on your feet like nothing happened in the morning.” Sei handed Jill a glass of water, which she graciously accepted. 

Sei stood up out of her chair, and stretched. Jill gave her a look over. It had been about a week since she went to the *Kira* Miki concert with her and Stella. She'd recovered from her own far worse injuries very well. A bit of scarring was visible on her midriff when she stretched her arms and pulled her loose tanktop up a bit with her. Jill looked back at her own legs, and saw the bandaging around her knees. She tried bobbing them up and down a bit. A little bit of pain, but nothing she couldn't manage. She tried to pull herself up to a sitting position. Sei walked over as she heard her grunting and pushed her back down into the bed. 

“No, no. You stay right there, Jill. You're gonna need to rest well for the day. We can test your movements, but I'll need to supervise, okay? Don't be a problem patient!” Sei gave her mini lecture with a warm and comforting tone, and Jill couldn't help but smile and blush slightly as she laid her head back. 

Sei grabbed some ointment and bandaging and finished up with Jill's legs. They spent a while easing her into movements, Sei giving her clear instructions on how to try swinging and bending her legs, and taking notes on what hurt, where, and how bad. By the time Jill laid back down in the bed, she was already feeling much better. The pain had mostly subsided, and Sei's promise of walking around tomorrow like nothing happened looked more and more like a given. The exercises and treatment over, Sei leaned over a desk by Jill's bed to rest her head on crossed arms and smile. 

“So, how's the bar?” 

“Oh, it's doing fine. I'm pretty sure we're still gonna have to close in a few months, but the Boss said we'll have other jobs lined up as soon as that happens.” 

“Oh yeah... I guess that leak hit everyone pretty hard, huh? Not just the White Knights...” Sei looked to her side, a pang of sadness hitting her.

Jill grimaced. Sei was still dealing with a lot, even if the physical wounds had healed. The White Knights had been disbanded for over a month, and she was still acting like she was one of the Valkyries, rushing into burning buildings and saving people with none of the protective tech and armor. Jill wanted to say something to ease the sadness, but she'd already given her all the advice she could muster behind the bar before Christmas. Best she could do was take her mind off of it. Small talk wasn't her forte without a bar to mediate it. She had to think of a different topic...

“So, uh.” Jill started, and Sei slowly turned to look at her. Jill looked at her, and around the room. She eyed the bag by her coat. “What were you doing by the sex shop?” 

Sei blinked. Jill stared at her with a weak smile, while inwardly screaming at herself. 

“Stella wanted me to find something for her. Some kind of vibrator, I think?” Sei's plain and frank answer gave Jill pause.

“Oh. Oh! Um... did you find it?” 

“Well, the shop burned down.” 

“Ah. Yeah, it did, didn't it?” Suddenly the fire didn't seem so bad to Jill. 

“Oh, I think you have it though! I'm pretty sure the one in your bag over there is the model she asked after.” Sei's expression turned to a smile as she looked at the chair, so Jill sighed in relief when she saw she had at least successfully lightened the mood.

“You can have it, Sei. Least I can do considering you saved my life.” 

“Oh! Jill, I couldn't! I don't do this for gifts, you don't owe me anything.”

“Come on, just take it. I already have an older one at home. You can tell Stella it's a belated birthday gift from me.” 

“Aww, Jill you are such a sweetie! C'mere!”

Sei rolled forward and gave Jill a hug. Jill squeaked in surprise while Sei squeezed her. She lightly patted Sei on the back, and marveled at the muscle she felt. She slowly rubbed at her back and felt the little bumps across her broad shoulders. A blush ran across her face when Sei rubbed her cheek into hers, and felt her midriff brush against her other hand. Without thinking she placed her hand on Sei's abs and traced a few circles. Sei let out a small “oop?” before pulling back slightly to look at Jill's hand caressing her stomach. She looked back at Jill, who realized what she was doing and clammed up before turning her head back into the pillow. 

“Ah... haha... sorry...” Jill's face was beet red as she avoided Sei's quizzical gaze. 

Sei looked at her stomach, and back at Jill. She smiled again, warm and soothing as her smile always was but this time tinged with a noticeable hint of mischief. She got out of the chair and stretched herself out again, making a show of it this time. She grunted, and leaned from side to side, exposing her midriff and armpits to Jill, who couldn't help but stare. She pressed into her back, and then leaned over while she rolled her shoulders. Jill caught a good long glimpse of her glutes against the taut fabric of her shorts, and gulped. Sei sauntered over to the bag, moving Jill's discarded skirt out of the way to grab the vibrator, still in its box. She looked at Jill, and tilted her head down. 

“Say, Jill. I really don't want to just take this from you just for doing what I would've done anyway.” She walked over to the bed, and sat on it just beside Jill. “How about we break it in together, and we call it even?” 

“That, um...” Jill's voice was small, and her eyes darted around the room. No matter where she tried to look, she could only take in Sei's angelic face. “...sounds good.” 

Sei giggled, and unboxed the vibrator. It was made of a clear material, and cylindrical in shape. Sei inspected it, and read the instructions while idly tapping on Jill's thigh. Jill looked up at the ceiling, and breathed in and out. She agreed to this quickly. But how could she say no to a face like that? To a girl like that? One who just saved her life and who somehow maintained a lithe body while simultaneously being built like a tank. The fact that she knew two girls now who were capable of heroics like that... oh. Thinking about the Boss while Sei was humming a tune inspecting a vibrator she was about to use on her. That unlocked the floodgates. She squirmed in her bed, and flashes of Dana and Sei leaning over her together filled her head. Sei noticed her shifting around, and placed a hand on her hip. 

“Stay still. Let me take care of you, now.” Sei leaned in, and gave Jill a kiss on the forehead. 

Jill melted into the bed, and practically went limp. Sei got to removing Jill's panties, and was a bit surprised to see how wet she'd gotten. She grinned and put them aside, before gently lifting Jill up and pulling her shirt up overhead. She deftly unhooked Jill's bra, and placed it with her shirt on the rolling chair to the side of the bed. Sei placed a hand on Jill's breast, giving it a long and firm squeeze. She felt Jill's heart almost beating out of her chest, and shifted herself to be crouching over her. They locked eyes, and Sei dipped her head down to shush her whimpers with a gentle kiss. She placed the vibrator beside the pillow and pushed both of her hands into Jill's chest, before moving them up to massage her shoulders. Jill's sputtering whimpers turned to pleasured sighs, as Sei caressed her and coaxed all her remaining stress and fear out of her body. 

Sei pressed the last knot out of Jill's shoulders and took a seat beside her on the bed, before throwing off her tank top to reveal her own chest. Jill looked at her with glossy eyes, her vision a hazy blur with only Sei in focus. Sei took Jill by the shoulders to sit her up, letting her head lean against her breasts while a hand rested on Jill's thigh to keep her body cradled in her arm. She grabbed the vibrator with her free hand, and brought it up in front of Jill's face before switching it on to its lightest setting. The noise got Jill's attention, and anchored her back to reality. She glanced up at Sei, whose warm and nursing smile was unchanged from the one she'd seen when she'd awoken. Sei hunched down slightly and brushed Jill's hair aside with her head, before kissing her temple and bringing her lips to her ear. 

“What do you say, Jill? Want to help me learn how to use this on someone?” Sei asked Jill in a raspy whisper, and she twirled the vibrator around in front of their faces. In this situation, Jill would expect a question like that to be rhetorical, but coming from Sei she knew it was entirely genuine. 

“I... ye-yeah. I do, Sei.” Jill managed to get her head clear enough to form a response, and bent her head to press her face into Sei's taut abs. She let out a low whine as Sei lowered the new toy down to her crotch, and hoped that Sei would pick up that she had the green light to do whatever she wanted to her without making Jill take the effort to form further complete sentences. 

Sei lifted her other arm up by the elbow, keeping Jill in her comfortable cradled position while bringing her free hand up to rub at her chest. She pressed the vibrator against Jill's clit, and she trembled at the sudden rumbling. The vibrator was capable of subtly shifting its shape, which was what made it a hot ticket item. Sei tested the feature, flicking a switch that caused its lower half to curve forward to form a sort of hook at the base. It entered Jill's slit slowly, and spread out to the side slightly to hold her open. The soft plastic buzzed at her outer folds, and Sei slowly moved the vibrator down. Its new protrusion stayed independent of the rest of the toy and kept itself at the lips of her quivering pussy, keeping them ready and waiting for insertion. Soon, the toy was ready in a position to reach into her at Sei's discretion. 

Jill moaned and shuddered in Sei's arm. She wrapped her arms around Sei's torso, bracing herself against her comforting and powerful body. She gave Sei's toned abs rapid kisses and nodded her head while she let out a high pitched whine and subtly bucked her hips. Sei got the message, and groped hard at Jill's breast before planting a kiss on her head. She flicked another switch on the vibrator, causing it to mold itself into a more phallic shape while keeping its hold on Jill's lower lips. She gave it a few test prods, teasing Jill's folds and seeing how it kept its shape and hold no matter how it moved. Jill gasped and moaned at each little brush with it, and eventually gripped at Sei's shoulders hard while she begged through warbled moans into Sei's navel for her to push it in. Had Jill been of mind to pay attention to it, she'd have seen Sei's smile tilt ever so slightly into a smirk before she obliged. 

Sei pushed the vibrator forward, its ridged head entering Jill at last. Jill moaned into Sei's stomach, practically drooling over her. The vibrator pushed past her folds to rub at her walls, while Sei exhaled hot breath onto her head. Sei began to slowly twist it around and jerk it up and down, getting it to poke and buzz at her pussy in focused areas. Jill dug her fingers into her, caught between moans and whines. She kept her face buried in Sei's hard abs, a tough yet comforting paradise for her. Sei hummed as she turned up the vibrator's intensity, and rubbed at Jill's cheek with her free hand. She eased Jill further into rapture, keeping her close. She wiped a welled up tear off Jill's face, and pushed the vibrator in deeper before switching another setting on to get it to change its form once more. What spare material was left outside of Jill's slit spread outward to cover her labia and reach down her taint. 

Jill exhaled sharply, and closed her eyes while she pushed her face deep into Sei's stomach. The vibrator spread out and buzzed at her outer folds while the phallic head inside her began to increase its volume and intensity to fill her as much as it could. It pulsated rapidly to prod at her walls, sending waves of shivering pleasure up her body. The electrifying sensation grew more intense with each passing second, and all Jill could do was hold onto Sei with all her might to stay anchored to reality. Sei kept at her twists and jabs with the vibrator even as it began to spread itself further into and across Jill's pussy. She kept her free hand on Jill's cheek, rubbing at her head to keep her together. 

As Jill began to acclimate to the vibrator filling her up, Sei crept her hand back down her body. She took a moment to grope at Jill's breasts and tease her nipples, eliciting short gasps and humming as Jill gripped at her tighter. She moved her hand down further, tracing at her navel along the way to pussy. The vibrator had left her clit unattended to, and Sei was itching to add her personal touch to Jill's climax. She dipped her fingers past the clit and rubbed at it with the top of her palm. Jill gave a sharp moan, and Sei bent down to shush her and kiss at her temple. She pushed her hand further, to get her fingertips at the oscillating plastic of the vibrator. She let out a soft coo as the vibrations reverberated through her hand, and she pressed her palm down onto Jill's labia. Jill's moans grew louder and harsher, and Sei moved her hand to the side, letting the soft vibrations going through her palm pleasure Jill's clit, occasionally freeing it from the rapturous constraint of her palm's flesh to attack it from the side with her thumb. With each shift and sway of the hand and subtle prod and twist of the vibrator, Jill got closer to the edge. 

Sei switched up the last of the vibrator's intensity settings, and gave a big push. Jill yelped and moaned loud enough to escape the muffling force of Sei's abs, her pleasure filling the room. Sei shifted her suddenly, sitting her up further to get her head resting against her shoulders while she pressed her free hand further down into Jill's crotch. She managed to slip her fingertips under the plastic shield of the vibrator and stuck her digits into Jill's pussy. Sei hooked her fingers into her and rocked at her clit while the rest of her hand while pressed into her. The high intensity of the vibrations combined perfectly with her prodding fingers to form a two pronged assault on Jill's pussy. The hard flesh shook in sync with the soft plastic, and worked to coax pleasure out of each inch of her walls. Jill shuddered and shook against Sei's body, moaning loudly and kissing at her chest. She clenched her hands tight around Sei's shoulder and side, and held onto her for support while her climax shook her to her core. 

Sei turned the vibrator's intensity down to ease it to an unpowered state while Jill rode her orgasm out against it. She kept her steady on her body while she spasmed and panted into her breasts. By the time Sei removed the vibrator from her pussy, Jill was a mess between her knees. Sei put it in her other hand, and gently brushed through Jill's hair while she set the vibrator's shape back to its default setting and powered it down. She placed it down beside them, and brought her fingers wet with Jill's orgasm to her mouth for a quick taste. She sighed pleasurably at the taste, and brought them to Jill's mouth. Jill's eyes were still twitching, but she regained enough focus to take note of Sei's fingers, and weakly opened her mouth. Sei obliged her with a taste of her own fluids, and then licked her clean for the gesture. Jill laid head back against Sei's abs as she slumped down, exhausted and still panting. Sei gently moved her aside to lay back in the bed, and Jill whined at the absence of her taut body to lay against. Sei giggled, and gave her another soft kiss on the temple before urging her to get her rest in. Jill sputtered something out, before giving in to Sei's nursing and letting herself drift off.

* * *

When Jill began to wake up, she saw her clothes folded neatly on top of each other on her bedside table. She rubbed at her eyes, and yawned before slowly rising to a sitting position. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and smiled. They were slightly sore, but nothing she couldn't walk off. She looked around the room. Sei had gone off at some point during her slumber apparently. She sighed, and began to put her clothes on. It then occurred to her that she had no idea where she actually was, or how to get home. She was frozen in place for a while, running through possibilities in her head. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. 

“Uh... y-yes?” She called out, hoping Sei would come in and sort this all out for her. Instead, she was greeted by a different familiar face when the door opened. Stella peeked her head through the opening, and waved.

“How are you holding up, Jill? Sei told me what happened to you last night.” Stella gave her a weak smile, obviously concerned. 

“She told you about last night!?” Jill recoiled slightly, and Stella stared at her blankly.

“Yeah... the fire?” 

Jill realized what she was referring to, and croaked. Of course she meant the fire. Why would Sei tell her about anything else? 

“Ahah, yeah. I mean, it was scary, and I don't think I've really processed what happened yet, but I'm doing just fine. Thanks, Stella.” Jill scratched her neck, and grabbed her phone. Then she remembered her predicament. “Uh, where am I by the way? Sei failed to mention that.” 

Stella smiled, and entered the room. “Figured that might've slipped her mind. Don't worry Jill, you're in my family's house. I can take you home myself.” 

Jill sighed. “That's a relief to know. Thanks, Stella. And be sure to tell Sei her next drink at the bar is on me.” 

Stella led Jill to their transport after asking Jill for her address. The limo treatment was something she'd never experienced before, and it was hard to not feel out of place as it headed towards her low class apartment sector. Stella didn't seem to mind, at least. If anything, she seemed to enjoy the ride together. Jill let herself relax as they approached her district. It wasn't often she got to see Glitch City in the daylight. As they came to a stop in front of her apartments, Jill gave Stella her thanks and began to leave. 

“Oh, Jill!” Stella spoke up from her seat when Jill exited the car. 

“Hm?” Jill looked back. 

“I almost forgot to say, thanks for the gift! Sei said you looked like you really enjoyed it, so... I'm sure I'll love it. I'll buy you an even better one soon!” Stella waved bye as she rolled her window down. Jill stood there in stunned silence. The limo drove off, and Jill could only weakly wave a goodbye. Dozens of thoughts raced through her head, eventually overpowered by one big one.

She wondered if Sei would hand deliver the replacement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this one on the backburner for a while. If you liked it, feel free to follow me on Twitter over at <https://twitter.com/NudorahRex> for spicy art RTs, updates on my messy writing process, or to just talk shop.


	8. The Same Wavelength (Jill x Taylor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill is enjoying a visit to an art gala with the brainy brain in a Jar named Taylor, when talk of old art brings an old fetish to the front of her mind. Taylor intends to show Jill just how real her fantasies can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: Taylor is canonically a non-binary character who has a stated preference for it/its pronouns, and this chapter has been written as such. If that bothers you, please just don't read. 
> 
> Also: Tentacle sex. If you don't like tentacle sex, probably don't read this either. Next chapter will be my usual vanilla fare, promise. If you do enjoy tentacles, I've never written it before, so please do read and tell how bad or okay or good at it I am!

“I like this place. Makes me feel... brainy. Oh shit, no offense.” Jill looked at the brain in a jar named Taylor, realizing how that may have come off. Hadn't been in this art gala she'd be so nicely invited to for an hour and she already made a faux pas.

“Oh, my dear! None taken, I assure you. I've heard them all.” Taylor extended its clawed grip to pat Jill on the back.

Jill wasn't sure what to make of the offer to join Taylor on a trip to an art gala when she'd gotten it. The fact that Glitch City of all places even had an art gala was a surprise to her. People really did live in two different worlds here. Taylor received a generous stipend from Zaibatsu Corp simply for existing, so it got to experience the wealthier world of the city every now and then. It seemed the biggest drawback of being a brain in a jar after a while was mostly a sense of loneliness. Jill hadn't been the first choice to go with Taylor, but she was honored to be on the list at all given their single interaction prior. She had been hoping for the brain to come back to the bar at some point, being one of the most pleasant clients she'd ever attended to.

“I must say, I'm intrigued as to why you're wearing your bartender's outfit here.”

Taylor and Jill walked to the next exhibit, and Jill grimaced before addressing the comment.

“Well, this seemed like a fancier place than I'm used to so I figured I should go with something formal. Uh, but none of the dresses I have fit me anymore. The BTC uniform is genuinely the fanciest clothes I own. And I don't even own it, it'll set off an alarm if I don't bring it back to the bar in the next 24 hours.” Jill grumbled as they approached the next room, and Taylor snorted.

“Jill, my dear, you do realize you were worried about appearing fancy while next to a brain in a jar, correct?”

Jill paused.

“Well, when you say it like that...”

The two of them came to a stop in front of a depiction of the first CEO of Zaibatsu Corp. A reminder to all the patrons of who was funding this gallery, in addition to near enough everything else in the city. Below the portrait was a plaque thanking Zaibatsu for their generous donation of art pieces dating back to the founding of the city. The collection was an odd one for a high class art gala. Mostly a lot of old advertisements, the kind of disposable corporate artwork that takes a good few decades of propaganda to show up anywhere other than a garbage dump. The centerpiece of the Zaibatsu donations was a far cry from everything else, though. A collection of paintings from the first Lilim to pick up a paintbrush. Probably deserved its own exhibit, though Zaibatsu probably had the gala's hands tied there. Even their donations had to be good marketing.

“Do you have much interest in art history, Jill? You did accept my invitation, so I assume you do. Unless you were taken by exquisite charm, of course!”

Jill smiled lightly at the comment. “I actually have a thing for some turn of the century art, yeah.”

“Ah! Any favorite artists?”

“Oh, they were all anonymous, I think. A bunch of aliases because they posted on the old web.”

Taylor's jar bubbled in thought. Jill ran her previous statement back in her head and realized what artists she was casually referring to, and tried to suppress a blush. Her lack of time spent anywhere that wasn't her apartment, the bar, or the convenience store was coming back to bite her. It wasn't exactly around polite company where she'd honed her social skills. Maybe Taylor would just think of some other art. Maybe it wouldn't ask her about that.

“Hmm. Japanese, perchance?”

Shit. Change the subject, right now.

“S-something like that. Hey, you know, I just remembered something! You wrote 'The Last Rain in the World', didn't you?”

Taylor's wheels slowed to a halt.

“Oh, yes! I suppose I did, didn't I? You've read?”

“It's actually one of my favorite books. It really got me through some rough times. I'm kind of embarrassed I didn't know and make the connection when you came to the bar, haha...” Jill scratched her head. Better to embarrass herself with this topic as opposed to the other.

“Well, mononyms don't do much for recognition when they're just common names. If you hadn't known a brain in a jar wrote it, no one could blame you for missing that. I'm glad my book had such an impact on you, Jill! I could only hope to measure up as an experience in person.” Taylor chuckled, and rolled forward to a painting in the Lilim collection.

“Oh, you're one of the most pleasurable people I've met, Taylor.” Jill said, walking up next to it. Taylor shifted its jar lightly towards her, and she realized what she said.

“Pleasant! I meant pleasant!” Jill yelped, drawing annoyed glances from the rest of the room. She shut her eyes tight and exhaled through her nose.

“I like to think both are true.” Taylor responded without missing a beat. Jill started to sweat. “Do you need a breather, dear?”

“Need a smoke, more like. Do you mind if we find a spot for a bit?” Jill sighed.

“The gala is a non-smoking building I'm afraid... and going outside would mean rechecking all the identification before coming back.”

“Ah... sorry, sorry. I'll deal, I don't wanna be a bother.” Jill grimaced, upset that her neuroses might spoil a nice evening.

Taylor hummed in thought. “Hm... I believe the custodial staff smokes in the hallway past the bathroom. I can get us in there, if you need some time.”

“If it's not too much trouble, I'd actually really appreciate that.”

“No trouble at all! Follow me, Jill. I could do with some quiet, myself.”

Taylor led Jill out of the exhibit and spoke to a staff member while she waited by a locked door. After a few moments of idle chat, Taylor secured a pass to get into the custodial hall, and let Jill in before following. Jill stretched her arms, yawned, and reached for her cigarettes. Instinctively, she began to stick her hand out towards Taylor to offer one, but realized it lacked a mouth. She leaned against the wall and lit up, taking a long drag before blowing it out with a relieved sigh.

“That's so much better. Sorry for being a pain, Taylor. We'll get back to the exhibits soon, promise.”

“Don't feel a need to rush yourself. The art isn't going anywhere, provided the security doesn't fail.”

Jill nodded. “You can't smoke, I'm assuming?”

“I'm actually not sure! It's not something I've ever thought to try. You'd be surprised what I can do with this body.” Taylor shifted towards Jill.

Jill held out a hand with another cigarette. “Want to see if you can?”

“Ah, unsanctioned experiments! Feeling frisky today, are we?” Taylor chuckled, and extended a grip to take the cigarette. “Hmm... I suppose I should place it in my taste receptacle...”

“Wait... is this, uh, safe?” Jill furrowed her brow.

“Oh, I'm sure. Remember, my systems for biological intake are pretty much the same as a Lilim. When you asked me if I _can_ smoke, I suppose I should have said 'physically, yes', but the real question is whether or not it will do anything for me. I already told you I can't get drunk, so who knows!” Taylor placed the cigarette in its taste slot, and extended another appendage with a lighter at the end. It bubbled slightly as the cigarette burned before taking it out and letting smoke slowly flow out.

“Ah, I can't blow. There's the rub. Taste isn't great, I must say.” Taylor put out the cigarette and flicked it into a trash bin.

“Hm. Sad to see. You're the first person in a while who's actually taken a cigarette I've offered.” Jill put out her own, and discarded it.

“Well, I hate to say no to such a lovely lady.”

Jill smiled. “You're a pretty good flirt, you know that?”

“I practice!”

“Can you actually uh...” Jill's voice trailed off, her self-censor kicking in a bit late.

“Can I...?” Taylor rolled forward. Jill figured it probably knew what she was going to get at.

“You know... do it.”

“Forward!”

Jill cringed. “I figured you were open to those kinds of questions.”

“I am, don't worry your pretty little head. I am fully capable of 'doing it', yes. Of course, I only offer demonstrations to those with discerning taste...” Taylor tapped a clawed grip onto its glass.

Jill looked back and forth to recheck how empty the hallway was. “Um... if I can ask, how exactly...?”

“Well, it's not all that different from your favorite turn of the century Japanese art!” Taylor took a teasing tone, and Jill gagged.

“You...!” Jill's face grew beet red, as her thoughts turned back to their conversation earlier.

“Am as cultured as you are, yes. My, Jill, you look flustered! If you'd like me to dial back the charm, I can certainly try if you ask...”

Jill felt her face, and turned her eyes up to the ceiling. She cleared her throat, and adjusted her legs before reaching for another cigarette. She dropped the pack as she grabbed it from her pocket and swore under her breath before leaning down to pick up the scattered smokes. Taylor, ever helpful, extended a grip to pick the pack itself up. Jill saw the sleek metal tendril snake its way into her view, and lightly whined as her mind turned to ideas best left for nights without company.

She couldn't believe what was happening. Jill always thought the number one benefit to a fetish like this was that there was no way it would ever accidentally come up and cause her to break down in public. Yet here she was, red as a tomato and feverishly attempting to turn her thoughts away from what her favorite retro porn might look like in real life. Might feel like in real life. Shit, was Taylor just joking about how it performs? She bought that pretty quickly. Wait, why should she be upset if it was?

“Are you well, Jill? If anything is making you uncomfortable, I do apologize. If you need time outside-” Taylor brushed an appendage across Jill's face to comfort her, and was cut off by her sudden moan.

Jill collapsed to a lying position and rolled onto her back. She brought her hands up to cover her face, and crossed her legs over each other. She groaned into her palms in several different flavors of frustration. Taylor, taken aback, studied Jill's movements and thought through the last few minutes before coming to a realization. It rolled forward, and opened a few ports on its body to allow several more appendages to reveal themselves. One of the snakelike arms extended out to Jill's head, and tapped on her forehead. She whined, and spread her fingers to peer through them.

“Jill, if you're in need of assistance... you need only ask. I'd be more than happy to attend to a lovely lady such as yourself.” Taylor whispered in a low tone, and Jill gazed forward at the several metallic tendrils enticing her from the base of its jar.

She gulped. “This, uh, this is embarrassing.” She looked up and down the hallway. “W-will anyone be coming?” She gazed up at Taylor, open mouthed.

“The custodial staff should be quite busy elsewhere. We have all the time we need.”

“This is... several fantasies come true.” Jill licked her lips as she looked around at Taylor's tentacle-like appendages. She was giving into this, right now. Actual tentacle sex. She couldn't look at herself in the mirror if she didn't.

“As an author, bringing fantasies to life is what I do, Jill.” Taylor moved a tentacle down to her chin to tilt her head up. She nearly doused herself right there.

Jill stood up, and loosened her tie before backing up to the wall. She leaned her head back and spread her arms out slightly, inviting Taylor to do whatever it wanted with her body. Two of Taylor's tendrils extended forward, one snaking up her leg and into her skirt and the other wrapping itself around her waist. The latter appendage slipped under her vest and pushed against her stomach as it prodded around for an opening into her shirt. Jill shuddered, and gazed at Taylor with an open mouthed smile as her breathing grew more labored.

Taylor let out a small laugh before it tugged forward, making Jill yelp as she was pried away from the wall and lifted into the air for a brief moment. More metallic tentacles came forward to caress her legs, wrap around her torso, and pull at her clothes. One with a clawed grip dug under her vest and pulled her shirt open, before grabbing at her undershirt and pulling it forward to allow an opening for the tendril that had been exploring her stomach to worm its way onto her bare flesh. She moaned at the smooth feel of its touch as it snaked up past her navel, and began to prod at her bra.

The appendage slipped under her bra and caressed one of her breasts. Jill leaned her head back and her eyes fluttered, the tendril pushing against her chest as it moved through the constraints of her outfit. She looked down in awe and anticipation at the phallic bulge moving around in the fabric of her clothes, and lost her breath as it popped out of her shirt's collar to appear in front of her face. She studied Taylor's appendage up close, taking in the sight.

It was a sleek and shiny grey thing, a cylindrical phallic head at the tip with a few ridges. It wasn't entirely mechanical, she could tell. There was a subtle pulse to it, an occasional erratic shudder whenever it brushed against her skin or her hair. There was a small circular slit at the head, oozing a clear fluid. Jill had seen Taylor extend its limbs out before, thought nothing of the clearly practical and pragmatic design. Some of them had clawed grips for grabbing and pulling, some equipped with sensors for inspection, and many other varying utilities for any occasion. This one was no different, it had a very pragmatic purpose. Fucking her.

Jill's breathing grew heavier and she flicked her tongue out at it, trying to get a taste. Taylor hummed in response, and the steel tentacles around her legs tightened before pulling them further apart. Jill gasped at the sudden movement, and Taylor took that opportunity to give her the taste she craved. The throbbing cock-tendril at her face plunged forward into her open mouth, sending Jill into a wide-eyed craze of lust. It pumped in and out of her throat, pressing her tongue down and dragging itself along her taste buds. She quickly learned that the fluid was precum, the taste unmistakable. She learned even quicker how needy her throat was for something this big, fast, and powerful.

A clawed end of an appendage went under Jill's skirt and pulled her panties down. She was more than wet enough for anything to get inside her, but Taylor wanted to tease her pussy a bit even as it was in the process of ruining her mouth. A new limb extended forth from the base of Taylor's jar, with a thin end. It pressed into Jill's crotch right beside her labia and began to vibrate, eliciting a muffled moan from her. She squirmed, limited in movement by the tentacles holding her legs apart, and desperately bucked her hips in an attempt to get something inside her.

“Needy, needy...” Taylor hummed as Jill whined. “Would you like me to get one of my _slithering_ steel _**tentacles**_ inside your quivering snatch, Jill?” Taylor's voice lowered a pitch, and Jill could only nod as her eyes began to tear up in desperation.

“Can you do something for me first, my dear?” Taylor's tendril pumping into Jill's mouth slowed. She nodded again, rapidly.

“Swallow.”

The cock end of the tentacle in Jill's mouth pulsated as it thrust back in and out of her mouth with a quickening pace and harsher force. Jill's eyes rolled up as it pumped in and out of her at the perfect angle, and began to warm up considerably. She could tell what was coming, and with the promise of this happening again at her lower hole, she braced herself to take it all. Sure enough, the cock head shuddered as it pulled back across her tongue, and blasted a load of hot white cum into her mouth. Her muffled scream of ecstasy and shock at the sheer volume was followed by several strained and desperate gulps. When the tendril pulled out of her mouth, she was left panting and only able to stand by the grace of the things wrapped around her legs.

“Gh... g-g-ive it to me, a-already...” Jill gazed at Taylor with lust filled half-lidded eyes.

“For you, dear? Of course.”

Taylor's vibrator tentacle slid off of Jill's soaked pelvis, and a clawed grip appendage came up to hold her open. Jill closed her eyes and braced herself. A new appendage sprouted forth from Taylor's jar, another phallic headed tendril pulsing and ready to go. It extended out to Jill's wet folds and prodded at them, testing her sensitivity. She gasped and moaned at each touch, bucking herself forward with more force at each one. After a few more torturous and teasing pokes, the cock tentacle pushed forward into her, and she screamed in pleasure as she came around it.

Not letting up, Taylor began pumping its tentacle in and out of Jill's slit. It filled her up fast, effortlessly reaching her deepest parts. Jill yelled for more, pushing herself into it as best she could as she regained her strength. The cock tendril pounded into her with a growing intensity, giving her all she was begging for and then some. Jill lost herself in the ecstasy, surrendered to her basest instincts as all she knew now was a fervent lust for the kind of rough fucking she'd only ever dreamed of. Taylor's other appendages tightened around her legs and her waist, and a few more shot up to her chest to make a mess of her clothing as they got to her breasts.

Just as Jill was beginning to get into a rhythm with these new sensations, Taylor's tendrils pulled and twisted her around before lifting her into the air. She yelped, wide-eyed at the rapid shift in position and elevation, before squealing in delight as another phallic tentacle extended out under her and aimed itself at her face. She eagerly welcomed the hot metal snake back into her mouth, lapping eagerly at the leaking precum. Taylor had run through its patience with her clothes, and ripped the front of her vest and shirt off of her before tugging her black undershirt up past her tits and tossing her bra aside.

The deliberate movements of its tendrils and playful calm of its voice had now disappeared completely from Taylor, replaced with writhing and erratic appendages ravishing Jill's body and a steady mechanical hum from the jar. The metal cockhead sliding up and down her throat met her tongue at a different angle each time it pulled back, giving Jill a healthy taste of pre for every pump. The tentacle pounding her slit throbbed harder with every movement, and the tendrils holding her legs up jerked her around harder with each thrust. Jill was coming undone herself, shaking in perverse bliss at her midair spitroast. Two of the appendages that were wrapped around her arms had snaked their way to her chest to rub haphazardly against her nipples.

Jill was teetering on the edge of orgasmic rapture, when a final tentacle dick came to push her over. It twirled around one of her legs, holding it still while the cocks in her mouth and pussy dialed their speed up to eleven. Without warning, it pushed into her ass with just as much force as the others. Jill's ensuing scream sounded loud down the hall even through the bulbous thing filling up her throat. Her eyes rolled up completely as she shuddered, her climax sending waves of electricity up her body and frying her senses with overwhelming pleasure.

Taylor's voice pitched down into machine distortion as it unloaded three simultaneous loads of hot cum into all three of Jill's holes. Thick ropes shot onto her tongue, splashing her throat and filling her mouth up. Her ass flooded in a flash, overflowing with gooey white semen that dripped over the cockhead as it pulled out of her. The tentacle dick in her pussy kissed her womb before plastering her walls white, the rest of the appendage vibrating wildly. The limbs holding her up loosened and let her down to the floor, before the throbbing tendrils rubbing at her chest shot a mess of thick milk over her exposed tits.

Jill laid twitching on the floor, face and chest covered in cum. Thick cream oozed out of her holes, and she could barely see through the haze of the climax she'd just endured. Taylor's many appendages lay limp on the floor around it, the brain being uncharacteristically quiet. They both recovered in their own ways, Jill lying on her back and feeling her pounding heart through her chest as she slowly regained full consciousness. When she was capable of higher thought again, she dragged a finger from her tit to her mouth and licked up some of the cum. Tasted like it came from any other human.

She was snapped back to reality by the sudden sound of Taylor's limbs retracting back into the base of the jar. Jill propped herself up by her elbow and looked at Taylor with pure awe. She'd started the day hoping to have a taste of the upper class lifestyle, and wound up getting ravished six ways from Sunday. For a moment, she thought that the brain in a jar operation should've been way more common if it gave people the ability to do THIS. She certainly had a lot more questions for Taylor now, that was certain.

“Hah... my apologies, Jill. I seem to have lost control for a moment there. I hope you enjoyed yourself?” Taylor returned to its normal voice and mannerisms, before turning around.

“Oh, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it a lot. I can't believe this has been possible for years.” Jill looked around her, and realized the mess they made.

“Shit. Janitors are gonna wonder about this... wait, my uniform!” Jill grabbed at the scraps of the front of her work vest and shirt.

Taylor rolled forward. “Oh, that was terribly rude of me wasn't it? I'll pay for that, don't worry. Now come! We should get you to the bathroom, I believe. I know a few tricks. We'll have you art gala ready in minutes!” Taylor spun around, and beckoned Jill to follow after she readjusted her bra.

Jill exhaled, and went after it. If Taylor was going to foot the bill for this little escapade, then the least Jill owed it was a full tour around the gala. She pulled her black undershirt down after wiping away the mess off her chest. She had a lot of questions on her mind now. Chief among them: would Taylor mind if she told some old internet buddies about this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to talk to me about VA-11 Hall-A, writing smut, or whatever, feel free to follow my Twitter at <https://twitter.com/NudorahRex> where I will retweet a lot of porn and occasionally give glimpses into my writing process. It involves a lot of high tempo music and existential dread. Hope to see you there!


	9. Singer in a Smoky Room (Jill x *Kira* Miki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overzealous fan misinterprets *Kira* Miki's performance dedication to Jill, and delivers her to the idol. Feeling apologetic, she more than makes up for the misunderstanding.

Jill stretched herself out and yawned, before beginning her trek to the bus stop. Her shift was a relatively quiet one this night, none of the regulars having shown up. It was nights like this that reminded her why it was nice to make friends with the clients from the time to time. Without Alma, Dorothy, or even Jamie showing up, work just felt like work. It made her appreciate her usual days all the more, though. She'd miss VA-11 Hall-A, even if the next bar she got transferred to was nicer. More reason to enjoy it while it lasted, at least.

“Excuse me, miss?”

Jill turned around at the sound of a voice behind her. It came from a meek looking boy, couldn't be older than 16. She grimaced, and looked around for anyone else who that might have been addressed to. The boy walked towards her, fidgeting with something. Jill's first instinct was to ignore the kid, and swiftly make her way to a different bus stop just in case he was doing some gang initiation thing. But looking at him, he seemed lost and confused. It was late for anyone to be walking outside, especially someone his age. More reason to be suspicious, but Jill knew she'd never be able to live with herself if she brushed him off and woke up to a missing persons report the next day. No kid deserves to be left to fend for themselves on a street in Glitch City.

She sighed. “Do you need something?”

The boy stopped in front of her, and cleared his throat. “Are you, uh, Jill Stingray?”

Jill raised an eyebrow. That was a redflag. She kept an eye on any exit points or hiding spots, and got ready to book it at the first sign of trouble. Yet, her conscience required her to at least hear what he had to say before leaving. She steeled herself.

“I... am. Why?”

The boy exhaled, and muttered something under his breath. Jill got ready to take off, when he grabbed her hand. She felt a small prick followed by a sudden rush of nausea. Legs rapidly growing weak, she trembled and fell to the ground. Her consciousness fading as the world spun around her, she tried to yell out for help but could only manage a slurred groan. The last thing she heard was the boy's repeated muttering of the same statement he'd been making before he jabbed her.

“Do it for her.”

* * *

Jill shot up in a panic, finding herself on a couch in a well lit room. She was covered by a soft blanket, and had a good supply of pillows behind her. She looked down, and saw that she was still wearing her work uniform. Eyes darting around the room, she felt at her face and body for any signs of tampering. When she patted down her pants and felt the outline of her phone, she exhaled and pulled it out of her pocket. Her swift and frightened movements resulted in her dropping the phone as soon as she pulled out, and she swore under her breath at the thud it made against the floor.

“Oh, thank goodness you're awake. I'm so, so, sorry.” She heard a feminine voice to her left, and looked at the doorway to see a curvaceous figure.

“What's going on, what did you do to me, why do you want me, I have nothing, please just let me go I won't tell-” Jill sputtered out pleas and questions a mile a minute, before rubbing her eyes and taking a second look at who she was talking to.

To her shock, *Kira* Miki, the lilim queen of pop was standing at the doorway with a look of concern. Jill took a deep breath, and gazed around the room. It was rather spacious, and decorated for a cozy atmosphere with warm colors and soft carpeting. A large piano was in the corner, dusty from disuse. She looked to her phone lying on the ground, thankfully undamaged. There was a wooden coffee table to her side with a plate of food on it. She rubbed at her temple, and looked back.

“What's going on, here?” Jill, though somewhat soothed by a familiar face, was understandably still on edge after being knocked out.

“Well, it appears that after I dedicated that performance to you, some of my more enthusiastic fans believed I was attempting to serenade you. So, a small group of my stalkers decided to bring you to me personally. It's a regrettable misunderstanding.” *Kira* Miki relayed the story to a flabbergasted Jill like it was a completely normal occurrence.

Jill's face scrunched up into a grimace as she remembered talking to *Kira* Miki about her stalkers. The way she spoke about them, they were almost like cats to her. Weird people who occasionally showed up at her doorstep with dead birds. And now Jill was the dead bird. As crazy an explanation as it was, it made a demented sort of sense to Jill now. The only other option was that *Kira* Miki was secretly involved in human trafficking, but the stalker thing made more sense. Or at least Jill wanted to believe that it did.

*Kira* Miki cleared her throat, interrupting the awkward silence. “I made tea. Would you like, Jill?”

Jill looked at her, holding a plate with two teacups on it, and wearing an awkward smile.

“Tea would be nice.”

Jill and *Kira* Miki had a calm chat as they shared some tea. Jill learned that this was an apartment she'd leased specifically for extended stays in Glitch City, in one of the higher class districts. They spoke about some light topics as Jill calmed down. She asked *Kira* Miki how the city compared to the other places she performed, to which the answer was a surprising positive. She said the people here were excitable and Jill certainly couldn't deny that. Jill brought up Stella, and asked if *Kira* Miki would meet her at the bar sometime to which she got a very nice confirmation. After about an hour, Jill had eaten her food and felt at ease.

“Hey... you said one of your stalkers broke into your house every morning to make you breakfast. Was this that guy?” Jill asked, stretching back.

“Oh, no. I don't think he would kidnap anyone. This was a new group of people, one of them was quite young.” *Kira* Miki mused, and Jill still couldn't help but feel it odd that she looked upon the idea of having stalkers with such nonchalance.

“So, uh... how am I gonna get home from here?” Jill took a look at her phone, noting the time. It was 4 AM.

“Oh! I told my limo driver to be ready for you at 9. Is that fine?”

“Ugh. That's gonna mess up my sleep schedule.” Jill fell sideways onto the couch.

“Oh my, I'm sorry. Would you prefer I make it later?” *Kira* Miki turned to Jill with concern.

“No, no. It's fine, I'll deal with it. Better to get back earlier to make sure my cat doesn't freak out.” Jill fiddled with her phone. “I'm gonna try to stay up, though. Once I get home, I'll crash until work.”

“Ah, my boyfr- I mean, my producer told me about how humans sleep. It sounds so troublesome, not being able to simply recharge just when you need to.”

“You already told me you're dating your producer.” Jill lazily thumbed through her apps.

*Kira* Miki cleared her throat. “Y-yes well... I'm trying to watch myself so I don't slip up like that during interviews.”

“Something wrong with people knowing?”

“Some in my management team believe my audience might be saddened if they learned I had a boyfriend.”

Jill raised an eyebrow. “But they were fine with thinking you were in love with me?”

“Well, my producer told me that's different because... how did he put it... girl-on-girl is hot?” *Kira* Miki scratched her chin, and Jill sneezed.

“That... yeah. That makes sense.” Jill sighed. “Are you even into girls?”

“Well, I'd like to think I'm 'into' anyone that makes me happy!” She grinned.

Jill blushed. “R-right...”

“In any case, I'll keep you company for the next few hours if you don't want to sleep. It's like a private show!”

*Kira* Miki hopped up off the couch and walked towards the old piano in the corner of the room. Jill smiled as she watched her move. The idol's positivity was infectious, and she was one of the most unreservedly sweet people she'd ever met. And she was a hell of a looker at that, with her plump rear swaying as she sauntered over to the instrument. If it weren't for her boyfriend and the fact that her fans were willing to kidnap her at the first sign of affection she might even want something to happen. *Kira* Miki sat down at the piano and blew on it, a cloud of dust pillowing off to the side.

“I told you I started in jazz, right? I haven't been able to play for anyone in a while. Do you have any old jazz songs you like? I know most of the 20th century classics.” She seemed so excited, Jill smiled and put her phone down.

“Let's see... I played violin in high school, so I know more classical songs. Jazz, though...” Jill scratched at her head, and *Kira* Miki gazed at her with expectant delight. “Um... Rhapsody in Blue?”

*Kira* Miki lit up, and held a hand to her mouth. “That's a wonderful choice! Jill, did you pick that because my hair is colored blue?”

“Oh, not intentionally...” Jill let out a light laugh, looking down.

“Oh, Jill, you're delightful! I'll play this just for you!” *Kira* Miki giggled and tuned the piano before beginning to play.

Jill laid back, entranced by the beautiful lilim playing the piano. She majestically tapped at each key, eyes closed and lost in the song. Watching her in concert, her passion was always apparent but this was a different side of her. Her piano wasn't quite as polished or immaculate as her pop singing, but it was personal. Her passion for music and love for sharing it was large enough to be shared with crowds of thousands but right now it was all for Jill. Each note followed the next in a smooth and soothing fashion, and minutes of playing passed in what felt like seconds.

“Do you mind if I switch this up a little Jill?” *Kira* Miki spoke without missing a single note, and turned her head to Jill. “They mistook my performance earlier for a serenade, I'd like to try a real one.” She smiled, warmly.

A blush crept to Jill's face. “S-sure...”

*Kira* Miki transitioned smoothly into a piece Jill hadn't heard before. The tempo became more relaxed, and the slower rhythm allowed for more decisive playing. This sounded like something she'd practiced before. Jill listened to the angelic piano playing, feeling her heart flutter at some sudden shifts in speed as she seemed to be approaching the song's climax. That's when *Kira* Miki slowed her playing down and went back to a repeated rhythm, before humming to herself. Finally, she began to sing.

“It seemed like only yesterday~” Her voice was pitch perfect, sending a chill down Jill's back. “A small cafe, a crowded floor...”

Jill felt her breath hang as she sat at attention. *Kira* Miki continued. “And as we danced the night away, I hear you say 'forever more'...”

“And then the song became a sigh...” *Kira* Miki's voice grew in volume, her playing picking up in intensity. “Forevermore became goodbye...”

She caught her breath as she tapped at the keys, bringing the music to a crescendo. She turned to Jill as she sang the last line. “But you~ remained in my heart...” Her piano playing trailed off to a stop, and she capped it off by blowing Jill a kiss.

Jill fell back, heart nearly stopped. She caught her breath, and exhaled.

“_Wow._” Jill tried to compose herself. “You're... you're _really_ good.”

*Kira* Miki giggled. “Well, only when I have a captive audience!” She looked at Jill, who was still dumbfounded. “I'm sorry, was that inappropriate?”

Jill shook her head, smiling. “No, no. You can catch me anytime.” She sat herself back up straight.

*Kira* Miki got up from the piano and walked over back to the couch. “Why Jill, I've never seen you like this. You almost seem smitten!” She sat back down with a bright smile.

“Well, I've never had a beautiful songstress serenade me before.”

“Oh? You like girls, Jill?” *Kira* Miki's expression shifted slightly, her smile becoming more of a smirk.

“Guess I'm in the same boat as you. Whoever makes me happy.” Jill looked around, growing increasingly flustered.

“I make you happy?” *Kira* Miki leaned in, her arms pushing out her chest.

Jill shuddered. “I... yeah.” She breathed out her words, excited yet hesitant.

“That's good to hear...” *Kira* Miki's face was right next to Jill's now, their lips dangerously close. “Say, Jill. I have an idea on how to pass the time better.”

Jill squirmed, but found herself unable to move away. “Ngh... but, your boyfriend...”

“It's fine. He told me himself after all...” *Kira* Miki put a finger to Jill's mouth and moved to whisper in her ear. “Girl-on-girl is **_hot._**”

Jill felt herself melt at that line, and let *Kira* Miki wrap an arm around her back and pull her in for a deep kiss. The lilim's ample chest pressed against Jill's, the warm mounds of composite flesh resting soft on her. Jill moved her fingers through *Kira* Miki's beautiful sky blue hair, and pushed forward into her lips. Her aroma filled Jill with a soothing aura, the silver lipstick seemingly scented lightly with lavender. The gentle embrace was like a thick cloud keeping the outside world away, and Jill was happy to escape into it.

When their kiss broke and Jill opened her eyes, she found herself flat on her back with the buxom popstar laying over her. She panted, entranced by the pristine beauty of her perfect face right above her own. She slowly reached a hand up to cup at *Kira* Miki's cheek, staring deep into her eyes as though she needed permission to touch something so immaculate. A warm smile and a hand upon her own answered her, and Jill caressed the cool metallic face of her seducer.

*Kira* Miki opened her mouth slightly, and guided Jill's hand over. She took her index finger into her mouth, suckling on the tip for a good while before popping it out and turning it over to kiss the back of her palm. Jill's breathing slowed as she shuddered at the motion, and watched with eyes wide as *Kira* Miki reached behind herself for the strap of her violet dress. She cocked her head, and her smile took a more proud and seductive look as the sound of a zipper pierced the air. Jill swallowed her breath, and her face grew red as she prepared herself to witness the largest and most awe inspiring pair of breasts she had ever seen and probably will ever see in her life.

The dress hung off *Kira* Miki's shoulders, her bra straps visible. She unclasped the back of the lacy blue underwear, and it fell a centimeter or two into her dress as it sagged down. Jill stared with bated breath, and *Kira* Miki lifted herself up to a kneeling position. Her dress flowed to the side like a gown with it so loose, held to her body only by her arms under her chest. She daintily pinched at one side of it, and pulled it away from her shoulder. Finally, she released the dress and allowed it to simply fall to the side. It stuck to her for a second, before peeling away from her massive bosom at what felt like a maddeningly slow pace.

When the dress finally fluttered to the side, Jill felt time stop as *Kira* Miki's incredible steel blue silicone pair came into view. They hung down from her body, mesmerizing her as they moved back and forth in a gentle sway. Jill barely registered a hand pass through her hair to cup the back of her head, gently lifting her forward for a closer inspection. With wide-eyed reverence, she brought a shaky hand slowly up to approach one of those marvelous silver orbs. A hair's breadth away from actually touching, she paused and gazed up at *Kira* Miki with her lips quivering.

*Kira* Miki responded by pulling Jill forward, bringing her mouth right up to one of her pert argent nipples. Jill let out a trembling moan, and gripped the shiny flesh before taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking like a newborn child. *Kira* Miki mewled in approval, and stroked Jill's hair to encourage her. With the all clear given, Jill indulged herself in her *Kira* Miki's marvelous tits. She suckled at her nipple some more, and brought up her other hand to hold the heaving mounds of soft titanium. Fondling at every inch of supple metal flesh she could, she dug her face into that divine valley and licked at wherever he fingers couldn't reach.

Now worshipping *Kira* Miki's bountiful chest without shame, Jill rubbed her thighs together and moaned into the popstar's bare breasts. Her clit cried out for attention, but Jill wasn't willing to give up a second of the taste of heaven she was presented with. She bucked her hips up and contorted her legs in sudden and wild motions, trying to brush anything against her crotch to keep her aching pussy at bay for as long as she could. Tears began to well up in her eyes as the arousal between her legs grew with each passing moment, and soon Jill was a squirming mess beneath *Kira* Miki.

Taking note of her precious guest's situation, *Kira* Miki kept a hand at the back of Jill's head to keep her in the embrace of her magnificent tits before reaching her other hand down. She grabbed at the hem of Jill's skirt, and pulled it down between her writing legs. Her fingers brushed against Jill's thigh as she pulled down one of her leggings, and she managed to calm her lower half with a tug at her panties. Jill's freshly slickened hole quaked at the cool touch of *Kira* Miki's plastic finger tips, a single light drag by her folds causing her whole body to shiver in delight.

Jill paused her lavishing of *Kira* Miki's breasts to shudder at the welcome touch between her legs. She closed her eyes and gave one of her nipples a loud wet kiss, before bringing her hands underneath the titanic mounds to hold them up for more attentive worship. Jill pressed her palm into the breast on the right and pinched at the nipple of the one on the left. Hearing *Kira* Miki give a sigh of pleasure, she pushed up further to plant her lips at the base of her neck before kissing her way down her bosom. She dug her fingers on the right in, groping at her tit with a bit more force and rocking it in a circular motion. When her line of kisses landed back at the nipple she was pinching, she took it in her mouth and twiddled at it with her tongue.

The hands of a trained pianist were a wonder to behold, as Jill learned firsthand when she let *Kira* Miki's nipple out of her mouth with an audible pop to moan at the sudden finger entering her folds. *Kira* Miki's thumb rested at her clit while two of her fingers slid into Jill's wet slit. She wiggled them in there, rocking her thumb against her most sensitive area, before teasing the bottom half of her vulva with her pinky. Jill panted at the sudden ramp up in pleasure, mind going blank for a second. When she found herself able to move again, she grasped *Kira* Miki's heaving tits and leaned her head back as she bounced them up and down.

Jill exhaled a harsh labored breath, and gripped *Kira* Miki's breasts. Her pussy juices squirt out onto the couch and coated the idol's wrist. She withdrew a hand from one of the silver mounds to wipe drool off her chin before pulling herself up to kiss at her *Kira* Miki's neck. Feeling her slit get massaged further for another round fingerfucking, Jill's knees crossed and she moaned into *Kira* Miki's cleavage. Her gasps of pleasure were silenced by the pretty little lips of the songstress above her.

*Kira* Miki pulled Jill up, tits mashed against her chest. They shared a long and wet kiss, Jill's hot panting breaths warming up the cooler touch of *Kira* Miki's tongue. Jill wrapped an arm around *Kira* Miki's back and moved her other hand to fondle at one of the pillowing tits pressed against her chest. Her shoulder twitched as *Kira* Miki dipped another finger into her slit, and began to pump in and out of her. She traced around Jill's clit with her thumb, and curled her fingers against her inner walls. Their tongues clashed, tasting each other as Jill chased her climax.

Jill whined into *Kira* Miki's mouth and slid her hand up her back to grasp at locks of beautiful blue hair. She bucked her hips, thrusting against the magic fingers making a mess of her pussy. *Kira* Miki broke their make-out session to grab Jill's hair and push her face down into her cleavage. Buried between the glistening mounds of pristine synthetic flesh, Jill's eyes rolled up as she moaned in uncontrollable rapture. Her orgasm rocked up her body, frying her senses and sending her into a messy spiral of spasms and panting shouts. She rode out the climax, tears dripping down her face as her liquid sex gushed forth onto *Kira* Miki's hand.

*Kira* Miki let Jill fall back gently into the couch, and drew back to taste the orgasm coating her fingers. She hummed in satisfaction, and reached down to grab her bra and dress while Jill recuperated beside her. Jill, breathing heavy, used her weak grip on the top of the couch to pull herself back up. She rubbed at her eyes, and saw *Kira* Miki slipping her dress back on from behind. When she turned around, she gave Jill a warm inviting smile and grabbed a plate off the table in front of the couch. Jill's mind raced to think of something to say, her world having been thoroughly rocked.

“More tea?” *Kira* Miki asked, casually.

Jill looked up in confusion, taking a few seconds to process. *Kira* Miki cocked her head.

“You... I...” Jill sputtered, before looking down at her bare legs and gazing at her skirt and panties on the floor.

*Kira* Miki suppressed a short chuckle, and Jill blushed.

“Y-yeah. More tea sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics *Kira* Miki sings to Jill before the sexy stuff happens are taken from an early 40s standard called Serenade in Blue, if you were wondering!
> 
> I wanted to make this an easygoing vanilla thing after last chapter's bold experiment. I kinda felt like I retreaded old ground, but there's only so many ways to write Jill losing higher reasoning at the site of large breasts. If you enjoyed it nonetheless, you may find me talking about the existential horror of writing anything (spooky season!) and retweeting a lot of porn to cope with that on my Twitter account at <https://twitter.com/NudorahRex>


	10. The Wet Comet (Jill x Dana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill and Dana finish their stuffy business meetings in Panama, and finally have some down time at the hotel and its pool.

And here they were. Panama. Jill leaned back in her pool chair, keeping her pale skin in the safety of the parasol. She was waiting for Boss, or just Dana now she supposed. Now that they had met with all the proper people to lock down business, it was time for the two of them to enjoy the tropical getaway as intended. It wasn't often that Jill got to break out a swimsuit, and her two piece black bikini was a little more bold than something she'd usually go for. She had been eying it at the store, and was about to turn away to look for something more conservative when Dana took notice and encouraged her to go for it.

With sunglasses on, and a cocktail at her side (with real ingredients!) she would have looked like a carefree bikini babe to most onlookers. In truth though, Jill was sweating. And not just because of the heat. Any minute now, Dana Zane was about to walk from their hotel room to the pool in a swimsuit. She was going to dress down, pull Jill out of her chair in all likelihood, and proceed to get soaking wet. This was an emergency. This was the moment she had spent the entire lead up to this trip preparing herself for. She had to keep her cool.

She kept an eye on the door to their room, second floor with a view of the pool. The moment it opened, she'd take a moment to admire the view before collecting herself and preparing to play it smooth. After a while of the calming ambiance of light splashing pool water and idle chatter, the door opened. Jill caught a glimpse of Dana, in a white one piece swimsuit that clung to her athletic body like tape. In seeming slow motion, Jill ogled her sunlit body while she wiped back her hair. The subtle flex of her biceps in her organic arm, the clear cut of her abs against the tight material. Jill was looking at something out of her wildest fantasies.

The heavenly choir in her head came to an abrupt stop when Dana stepped up onto the railing and, with a smirk, crouched down before leaping forward. Her shout of “CANNONBALL!” alerted other poolgoers to the incoming event, and Jill's awe turned to terror. Various panicked shouts filled the air, as people who had been lazily floating in the deep end rushed to the other side of the pool and clambered onto the ladders. Jill hid her face in her hands, and could only bare to look through one barely opened eye as Dana crashed into the water, sending a giant splash of water up into the air that came down and soaked everyone in a ten foot radius.

As Dana came up for air, and shouted out a victory cry, Jill tried to ignore the grumbling and the glares of the other hotel guests while she reached for her drink. As Dana called out to her, asking if she had in fact “seen that shit”, she was devastated to find her precious cocktail heavily watered down and stinking of chlorine. She took her sunglasses off, and rubbed her face before turning back to look at Dana with her wide grin oblivious to or uncaring of the disturbed people around them. Jill could only sigh, and slink out of her pool chair to go join her in the water.

Dana quickly turned public opinion back around as she started showing off. After getting Jill to swim some laps with her, her speed drew a crowd. Jill tapped out at lap three, somewhat out of shape for a normal person, but next to Dana Zane she looked absolutely pathetic. Thankfully, judgement was reserved as she joined the spectators to Dana's impromptu show of athletic skill. When Dana hopped out of the pool with a single leap from the edge, people began to clap. Seeing the attention, she smirked and told them they hadn't seen anything yet before performing a standing back flip back into the water that would've made olympic judges cry. Jill folded her arms, smiling contently as everyone appreciated her former boss and water splashed into her face.

“And for my next trick-!” Dana declared, and dipped below the water.

Jill widened her eyes as she felt a grip around her waist, and yelped when she suddenly found herself a few feet in the air. When she fell back down, she did not land in the water with a splash but rather onto Dana's outstretched palm. With only her organic arm lifted up, Dana held Jill aloft like a trophy. The gathered crowd whooped and clapped, and Jill blushed as she felt all their eyes on her. There were a few whistles that sounded just a bit too enthusiastic from some of the young men, and she instinctively crossed her arms over her chest. Her black bikini top covered her well enough, but suddenly the idea that more than a few people might be admiring her neckline proved too much.

Jill's panic move to protect her precious shoulders and underarm led to an unfortunate tumble sideways out of Dana's hand. Her face collided with the water surface, and she shut her eyes and scrambled to cover her open mouth. When the pool water flooded her nostrils and the errant splashes from her initial drop slid down her throat, she sputtered and made a frantic swim to the surface. Grabbing onto the edge of the pool, she pulled herself up and erupted into hoarse coughs and snorts. Face even more red with embarrassment, she didn't even want to turn around and look at Dana and her new fans to see their reaction to this display. She'd just have to slink back into the water and wade slowly to the kiddie pool to spend the rest the day there.

Jill was about to do just that, when she turned her gaze to the side and saw a familiar black bikini top floating next to her. Then, she noticed how strangely quiet the rambunctious pool crowd had been. Finally, she looked down and stared at her bare breasts just above the surface of the water, kept out of sight only by virtue of the edge of the pool and her own head and back. Her eyes wide and dead, she could only squeak out pathetically as her bikini top floated slowly away. Jill briefly considered dipping back below the water and inhaling enough chlorine to pass out, and a long side whistle from behind breaking the silence encouraged that thought.

Then, she felt a metallic texture against her chest.

“Be not afraid.” Dana spoke into her ear, and grabbed her bikini top out of the water.

With a hefty jump, Dana carried her out the pool, and with another heavy leap she bounded away from the pool with Jill cradled in her arms. Jill felt her hair billow in the wind as she looked up at Dana's face in wonder. She'd gone from boisterous and carefree to calm and focused the moment Jill needed an out. Her boss was amazing at looking after her, and Jill felt a rush of elation as Dana's full attention was now on keeping her safe and happy.

All too soon, Dana had gotten them to a locker room and set her down on a metal bench. Jill was stiff, feeling at where Dana's arm had been around her shoulder. She looked up, looking at Dana staring down at her with a confident smile. Her wet hair came down across her forehead, though a bit of it still somehow managed to pop up at the top of her head. She was breathing only slightly heavier than normal, as if she'd only done a light five minute jog as opposed to sprint while carrying an adult woman in her arms.

“Jill? You need this, I think.” Dana held out Jill's discarded bikini top towards her.

Jill's blush came rushing back to her face as she moved her arms closer together to cover her breasts, and looked to her side. She'd thought about trying to get topless in a room alone with Dana during this trip before, but she hadn't expected it to happen quite so soon if it all. Now she was far more bashful than she had ever been baring her flesh in front of an entire group of onlookers. She hadn't even broached the topic of attraction with her yet, had no idea if Dana had interest. If this was an intimate situation, the mood was all wrong. If this was normal for Dana, Jill was dropping the ball hard.

Dana stepped over, and sat down next to Jill. She placed her bikini top on her lap, and tried to look at her. Jill, red in the face, avoided her gaze and stretched her hands out as best she could without moving her arms to nab the top. In an attempt to bend forward to pick it up, the top slipped off her lap and landed by their feet. Jill exhaled for the first time in a several minutes, an exasperated grunt escaping her as she felt her soul deflate.

“Need me to turn around?” Dana's face made its way into her view as she leaned down to pick up her top for her.

“I mean... if you want...” Jill droned out, eyes wide.

“So it's my choice, then?” Dana smirked, and held out her top.

Jill coughed. “Well... not like there's, uh, much to see.”

Dana gave her a quizzical gaze, and Jill grit her teeth. Not the smoothest way of asking if Dana would like to see her tits, but it would have to do. Dana's eyes drifted down, and Jill felt her heart thump out of her chest. Then, she put her hand on Jill's shoulder. Jill swallowed, and took a look into her eyes. Dana had her eyes slightly narrowed, and a small smile. Jill let out a nervous laugh.

“You want me to be the judge of that, Jill?” Dana whispered in a husky voice, and Jill felt a shiver down her spine.

Jill nodded, and slowly began to let her arms drop away from her chest. First her left arm, crawling away from her right and making its way to her side. Now, with only one arm covering her nipples, she inhaled. Her right arm slid down her stomach, and came to a rest on her lap. Now, she was completely bare and her chest was free for Dana to take in. Dana grinned at her, and took a long inquisitive gaze at her modest breasts.

Jill's breasts were soaking wet from her dip in the pool, and the somewhat cool air in the locker room made her nipples perk up. Jill was staring down at Dana with a crooked smile as she scratched her chin and made audible “hmm” noises while studying her chest. She was used to being teased by the Boss, but now it was time to see if they'd bridge the gap from vaguely flirtatious tease to hot, wet, girl-on-girl action. Dana brought her head up to be face to face with Jill, who promptly crossed her legs.

“You uh... y-you like what you see?” Jill's stuttering undercut her attempt to be sultry.

Dana raised her eyebrows, and pursed her lips. “On a scale of one to ten?”

“S-sure.”

“A+.”

Jill snorted, a short laugh escaping her and thankfully deflating some of the tension she felt. Dana smiled, chuckling a bit. Then, she flicked Jill's nipple with a “boop”, and Jill froze up again. Dana looked up at her, noting that her face was instantly flushed again. Jill tried to ignore the flood that just erupted down by her crotch. Dana took a long look at her face, inching closer to her.

“Jill...” Dana cocked her head, trying to see if she was currently on planet earth.

“Boss, I want you.” Jill gripped Dana's metallic hand, voice shaky and hoarse.

“...oh!” Dana blinked, her mouth agape.

Jill shut her eyes, and clenched her jaw. That just slipped out. A sensory and emotional overload just forced the most blunt declaration out of her, and there's no taking that back. It's all in Dana's hands now. All she could do was sit there and melt while she tried to come up with an excuse for her words and deeds that might smooth things over should everything go haywire. Or just melt and stay melted. That's always an option.

Jill's eyes shot open when she felt Dana's hand on her back pull her forward. “Ah!”

Dana leaned forward with her, wiping her wet locks of white hair dripping down her forehead aside. “You are so goddamn cute, you know that?”

Jill's eye twitched and she forced a nervous smile. “Ha, uh, y'think?”

“Let me take it from here, you little mess.” Dana grinned, and laid Jill down on her back.

Jill's mind went blank and her heart raced as Dana leaned over her, droplets of pool water landing on her face. Dana ran her metal hand through Jill's hair, and crept her other hand up from her waist towards her chest. Jill's eyes wandered down, and she noticed how the water had made Dana's tight swimsuit cling ever so more tightly to her muscular body. In particular, she was fixated on her very visible six pack practically bulging against the white fabric as Dana spread herself out on top of her.

With a finger on Jill's neckline, Dana began to slowly knead at her breast. A long slow moan escaped Jill's lips while Dana massaged her supple flesh and teased at her hardened nipple. She pressed into her, and dragged her fingers from one nipple to the other. Grabbing at it, she twiddled it around between her index and middle finger. Her metallic hand left Jill's hair to cup her cheek, and wiped away a tear that she hadn't been aware of. Jill sighed, finally relaxed her muscles, and closed her eyes.

On cue, Dana lowered her head and pressed her lips against Jill's. Jill whimpered into her mouth, and moved her arms up to wrap around Dana's back. Her palms found purchase on Dana's powerful back muscles, and she rubbed up and down to feel at them as she'd dreamed about for the better part of the last few years. Dana withdrew, her hot breath heavy on Jill's face, and looked down at Jill's wandering hands and shifting legs. She smirked, and brought her cybernetic arm under Jill's neck before leaning forward to kiss at her forehead. She made her way back to Jill's lips, and shoved her tongue into her mouth.

Jill's tongue met Dana's and her eyes rolled up as they made out with a boiling passion. Dana rubbed at her tit, twisting and pulling at her nipple while Jill let her hands dip down to Dana's abs. She gripped at Dana's sides, pressed her palm against her stomach and felt up the musculature beneath the thin white fabric of her swimsuit. She rubbed her hands into her hard abs, and slowly made her way to Dana's clothed breasts. Dana fondled Jill's breast with a hotter fervor as Jill groped at her body with shameless abandon.

A pleasured hum came from Dana, reverberating in Jill's mouth as her hands made their way to Dana's tits. Jill bucked her hips up, rubbing her legs against Dana's thighs and she gripped her breasts through the wet fabric. Dana pressed her body down onto Jill's, laying flat and close against her. Jill's hands roamed around to Dana's back again, and their breasts pushed against each other's. Their tongues twisted around each other and their kiss grew deeper, their bodies intertwined in a tight embrace.

With a wet pop, Dana pushed off of Jill, who whined as she groped at the air. Dana stepped off of the bench, breathing heavy, and turned to the lockers. Jill sat up in a haze of lust, panting in heat as she watched Dana move. Before she could vocalize anything, she saw Dana pull a shoulder strap of her swimsuit down. Dana turned her head back, gave Jill a knowing glance over her shoulder, and Jill gave a rapid nod before shoving her fingers into her bikini bottoms and tugging them down to her ankles.

Kicking the bottoms off her feet, now entirely naked, Jill leaned back and started to play with her clit as Dana slowly disrobed in front of her. The stretchy white fabric of her swimsuit snapped against her toned skin as she pulled her cybernetic arm up out of the other shoulder strap. Jill let out a sigh and pushed a finger into her slit, rubbing at herself as more of Dana's bare flesh came into view. The swimsuit fell down to her hips, the contours of her sweaty back fully visible in all its glory. Finally she hooked her thumbs into it, and started to shove the dripping wet suit down her meaty thighs.

Jill felt a rush, an electrifying wave up her body, as the clingy wet fabric loosened and fell to Dana's feet. Her toned athletic body, from the broad musculature of her back to her beautifully tight ass all the way down to her thick calves, displayed right there for her pleasure. Jill came a little right there, a little squirt of her sex landing between her feet while she furiously masturbated. Dana turned around, hand on her hip, enjoying Jill's shameless display. She grinned and rotated her shoulders, and felt at her robotic limb before stepping forward to get in on Jill's solo action.

Dana spread Jill's legs as she got to her knees in front of her, and Jill took her hands off her crotch in anticipation. Even a million different fantasies she'd never pictured Dana's white hair, dripping wet and messy, between her legs. It felt almost perverse to be looking down at her, but she wasn't about to correct the scene that Dana set. Jill gasped as Dana pressed her mouth against her aching pussy, tongue darting into her as she gripped her thighs.

Knocking her head back, a sharp moan escaped Jill's lips when Dana sucked at her folds. She gazed down, eyes half lidded, trying to catch a glimpse of the magic being worked between her legs. Dana shifted her head, taking a better angle to kiss at Jill's wet slit. Using her cybernetic arm to wrap around Jill's waist and hold her steady, Dana buried herself in her muff. Jill yelped, and caught a full view of Dana's backside as she leaned in between her thighs to lap and suck at her slit. The sight of those sharp shoulders and taut ass drove Jill to the edge.

Dana pushed her tongue in as far as she could, lapping at Jill's center and kissing at her innermost folds. Jill cried out, and gripped Dana's shoulders as her orgasm burst out from her core and blasted Dana with sweet and clear liquid sex. Jill's hair whipped forth over her face as she lurched forward, her legs shaking with wild rapture. Hands resting on the firm surface of Dana's toned back, Jill's eyes watered with pleasure. Dana slowly withdrew from between Jill's legs, and watched Jill fall back as her hands slipped off her shoulders.

When Dana stood up over Jill, she saw a panting red hot mess of a woman, hair splayed out beneath her as her modest chest rose up and down. Her mouth was wide open, drool coming out of a wide smile. Dana's hand drifted down, feeling up her own wet sex, and she figured Jill was already in the perfect position. Jill barely took notice when Dana stepped over her, only becoming aware of the world around her when the shadow of the Boss's ass came over her eyes. A sweet little droplet of Dana's juices landed on her tongue, and brought her back to life. Jill licked her teeth, and stuck her tongue out.

“Take your seat, Boss.” Jill spoke with a loopy tone in her voice.

All Dana needed was an invitation. She crouched down to her knees, and planted her pussy lips right onto Jill's mouth. She shuddered, letting out a low moan as Jill dutifully lapped at her quivering folds. She toyed with Jill's breasts, now having the opportunity to do so with both of her hands available, and guided Jill's efforts with aroused grunts of approval. Groping at Jill's firm tits, Dana rolled her hips into Jill's head and sighed at each kiss and curl of her tongue that graced her needing walls. After one last grope of Jill's breasts, Dana turned around to give her better access to her clit.

Now in a position to properly ride Jill's face, Dana pressed her knees together and guided Jill's hands up to her ass. Needing no further instruction, Jill gripped at Dana's tight cheeks and craned her head up to really feast on her pussy. Dana's breathing grew ragged as she bucked her hips against Jill's head, hand gripping deep into the roots of her hair. Jill could only moan and whine as she locked her lips around Dana's vulva and sucked at her folds.

Jill's close up view of Dana riding her face was unparalleled. Her toned abs looming over her, leading up to a face grinning with confidence and drunk on pleasure. Pleasure she was giving. It was all she had hoped for through the entire trip. Jill got a burst of energy, and pulled herself up into Dana's muff. Rubbing at her firm ass and lapping at her pussy with all her might, Jill was chasing Dana's orgasm. Dana's hoarse heavy pants came out rapidly, and Jill's heart flared as she dug her lips into Dana's core. She sucked in her sex, tongue swiveling against her inner walls.

Hand in Jill's hair and legs locked around her head, Dana tightened up and pulled as her climax finally hit. She shouted out, a victory cry sounding through the locker room as she came hard against Jill's face. Coated in Dana's liquid sex, Jill's eyes rolled up and she collapsed back as a minor orgasm of her own hit and her legs twitched as she wet the bench. Dana fell forward slightly, arms resting on the bench and pelvis sliding down to Jill's chest. They laid there, Dana splayed out across her former employee's face as they both caught their breath.

Dana crawled off of Jill, giving her more space to actually breathe. Though she was more than happy to breathe in the musk of Dana's sweaty abs, Jill did clear her haze slightly as she managed to take in clear air. Dana walked off to grab a towel, and wiped herself down a bit before grabbing her swimsuit and starting to tug it back up on. When Jill wrenched herself up into a sitting position, Dana was putting her shoulder straps back up. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't quite place what. A question about “them”, a compliment perhaps...

Jill figured it best to just not say anything, preferring to just bask in the sight of a post coitus Dana Zane standing right in front of her. Dana went to a shower head and blasted her face with water, gargling and spitting out before taking a few gulps. Jill eventually realized that she was naked in a public space, and that it was somewhat miraculous that no one had walked in on them yet, and quickly grabbed her bikini and started to throw it on. When she snapped her top into place, Dana came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Let's get back to the room and order room service. It ain't sex without good follow-up chicken.” Dana wriggled her eyebrows, and Jill laughed with a light blush.

“Can you carry me there, too?” Jill joked, putting her hand over Dana's.

Dana promptly dipped her other arm down behind Jill's legs and scooped her up into a bridal carry. Jill yelped, but quickly grabbed onto Dana's shoulders and looked at her with an excited smile. Dana gazed into her eyes, gave her a wink, and kissed her on the cheek. Jill sighed and shuddered before leaning her head back and letting Dana kick the doors open to carry her off. She had a pretty good feeling that post-sex chicken would quickly become her favorite dish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Yes, there are only two hours left in it but that doesn't change the fact that it is technically still Valentine's Day and considering I missed New Year's by four days I'm taking this fuckin win and you can pry it from my cold dead hands. My cold dead hands are located with hefty amounts of porn at my very NSFW twitter account at <https://twitter.com/NudorahRex>


	11. Heating Up (Jill x Anna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Anna pops in to make trouble during a routine trip to the convenience store, Jill seeks to get something out of her constant teasing.

The trip to JC Elton's for beer was a routine one for Jill. It was one of those weekly activities that she could be on complete autopilot for. There was a particular day in the week she'd found where several cases of her favorite brand would always be in stock, and she could stockpile effectively. She'd crafted an efficient schedule over the past few years to maximize her beer intake, to a precision that any of the corporate overlords would no doubt be proud of. If only her bureaucratic skills had extended to areas outside of binge drinking, she might have had a place of more renown in Glitch City than bartender. 

That routine was interrupted the moment she slid a box of ramen aside to find the half distorted face of Anna Graem smiling at her from the other side of the shelf. Jill backed up in shock, bumping into the goods on the shelf behind her and earning an annoyed glare from a worker who had just finished organizing the detergent. Jill gave an apologetic smile, before whipping her head around to glare at Anna. Or at least where Anna was. Jill clenched her jaw, exhaled, and moved to grab a box of her preferred ramen flavor. 

“You really need to get used to me, Jo.” 

Jill froze, and turned her head to see Anna sitting on the floor next to a “Dangerous When Wet” sign. She was grinning, balancing her elbow on one of her knees and laying her palm flat under her chin. Jill stopped herself from commenting, and tried to soldier on to the checkout counter. Anna got up and followed, walking next to her and whistling a tune. When they started to approach checkout, Anna floated forward while making sure to give Jill an unavoidable view of her denim covered ass. She laid herself down on the counter, looking up at the cashier. 

“Ooh, she's cute. Ever tried getting her number, Jo?” 

Jill silently brought her items to the register, making a point to pay no mind to Anna's attempts to rile her up. The cashier took a look at the items, and ran a scanner over them. She grimaced. The cash owed on the display showed up as nonsense symbols. Muttering “weird...” under her breath, the cashier took the items to the next closest scanner and ran it again. The price displayed as $69.69, which both Jill and the cashier knew was far less than it should be. As the cashier scratched her head, Jill turned a glare towards a smiling Anna. 

Jill exhaled, and then tried to think in her direction. _'If you're going to stick around, please let me buy the shit I need to cope with your existence.' _

“Wow!” Anna balked in offense at Jill's comment. “Too mean!” 

Before Jill could send another thought to continue the banter, Anna huffed and floated underneath the counter and out of sight. Suddenly, the checkout devices at the counter all reset and started back up. The cashier raised an eyebrow and looked around, before shrugging and scanning Jill's items again. Her price was about what she expected it to be, so Jill gave her card over. The thought that she might have genuinely made Anna upset with her comment crept into her mind and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. She probably didn't have many other people to talk to in her current state, whatever that was. 

“Looks like you're good, ma'am.” The cashier spoke, taking Jill out of her thoughts. 

Jill nodded and reached for her card. Next time Anna showed up, she'd apologize for the short fuse. Maybe get to know a bit more about each other for once. The cashier wasn't really her type, so Anna didn't have Jill quite as down pat as she acted like. She had always preferred shorter hair and a more assertive personality in women. Someone more like-

“Aw, Jo, you _do_ care!” Anna popped up out of the counter, and mimed a quick peck on Jill's lips. 

Despite knowing better, Jill was taken by surprise and reacted as though she had actually been physically kissed. She stepped back, hand over her mouth, eyes wide and with a strong blush forming in her cheeks. She looked down at her hand, and then back up to see the visibly perplexed cashier and a laughing Anna floating behind the counter. Jill's lips quivered slightly, and she rushed to take her card back before muttering something about having felt a sneeze coming up and quickly making her exit before she died of embarrassment.

Jill stopped a few blocks down to catch her breath. Seething, she laid her forehead against the cold wall of the nearest building. Then, she closed her eyes, and waited for Anna's voice to pop in her head with some witty introduction. After a few minutes of waiting, Jill grew suspicious and took a careful look around her. Anna was nowhere to be seen. This was the perfect opportunity to really nail her with some high level mockery, but that smug little glitch had apparently decided to not rub salt in the wound just yet. Jill sighed. Maybe that would at least last the walk home. 

Jill's brisk walk to her apartment building did nothing to dispel the blush from her face. Doing her best to avoid looking at anyone she passed by on her way, she stewed in anger and embarrassment. She could swear that this was at least five times the normal amount of pedestrians usually on the street this time of day. Storming up the stairs to her apartment door, Jill huffed and closed her eyes. She placed her items down on the ground and fished her keycard out of her coat pocket, and swiped it along the reader before dipping down to pick her bags up and back up into her flat. 

The moment she turned around, she dropped her bags. There on her kotatsu in the middle of the room, sat Anna crossed legged with a shit-eating grin. Jill stared her down as her door slowly closed behind her. They locked eyes in silence, Jill's indignant glare futilely attempting to pierce Anna's smug aura. The electric tension in the air even kept Fore on edge, and he crept off to a different room. Anna watched him leave, before letting her eyes casually drift back to Jill.

“Cute cat.” Anna's first words cut through the pregnant silence. 

Jill's eyes narrowed. Her mind raced with various words and phrases, trying to hone in on the sentence that would drip the most with contempt. 

“...thanks.” She spat out. 

Anna snorted. Jill wavered, and let out a deep frustrated sigh before grabbing her beer and tossing the rest of her items onto the kitchen counter to be sorted later. She took a can out of the case and cracked it open, taking a long sip before sitting down at her kotatsu. Anna leaned forward, with a wide doe eyed smile. Jill sneered at her while she downed her fast can, and immediately opened another. Anna raised her eyebrows and bent her head as Jill gulped about half of that can too. 

“I know you had that blush before taking a sip, Jo.” Anna giggled, adjusting herself to a more casual posture atop the kotatsu. 

“Good to know I'm your type.” She leaned in further, pursing her lips. 

Jill lowered her beer can. “I was thinking of-”

“-thinking of your boss, yeah.” Anna cut her off, and Jill's protest died in her throat. “But hey, there's a spark between us too.” 

“You're a ghost.”

“I'm a girl.” 

Jill started, swallowed her non-retort, and chased it with a big gulp of beer. “Can't argue with that.”

Anna raised a shoulder, turned her head, and gave Jill a smirk. She leaned back, and spread her legs out while tapping her fingers on one of her knees. Jill looked up at her, sipping from her can and furrowed her brow. Anna licked her lips, and crossed a leg over. Lying back, she gave a pleasant sigh and crossed them over the other way with a casual stretch. Her second beer empty, Jill placed the can down and crossed her arms with a slight huff. 

“That doesn't really work with the jeans.” Jill intended a smug tone, but her voice came out rough and frustrated. 

Anna lifted her head up. “Looking for a show?” 

“I didn't say that.” 

“I'm glad to hear feedback, though.” 

Anna splayed herself out atop Jill's kotatsu, and lifted her legs up with a hum. The jeans she wore so audaciously under her skirt began to tear apart, causing Jill to gawk and choke back an embarrassing noise. Ripping themselves into nothingness, Anna's Jeans disappeared along with her socks and shoes to be replaced by thigh highs and... nothing. Nothing that Jill could see without peering up the skirt to check, and she wasn't about to give in that easily. She coughed into her hand, and quickly grasped for a third can of beer as she averted her gaze from Anna's display. 

“Who are you trying to save face for, Jo? No one here but me, you, and the cat.” Anna chuckled, and turned over to her side.

Jill didn't have a good answer. All she could do was chug down another can of beer, hoping in the time it took to get to the bottom she'd have something clever to say. A sideways glance as she drank showed Anna stretching a leg up and out, her skirt being pushed up her body. Despite Jill's best efforts, the two of them locked eyes and Anna's smirk turned to a grin as she turned over again to face away. Jill swiveled in place, avoiding the temptation to stare directly at Anna's ass. When the can was empty and its contents firmly in her stomach, she found herself with no retort. 

Frustrated and (to her shame) a little turned on, Jill tossed the empty can and glowered in Anna's direction. Anna was lying on her stomach now, facing Jill with an innocent smile and kicking her legs up and down. After a grunt, Jill wordlessly began to crawl forward on her hands and knees. Her blush had firmly burned itself into her upper cheeks, and her eyes were half lidded. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with Anna once she finished inching her way over, or even what she could do. All Jill knew was that she wanted to get _something_ out of this night. 

“Alright, you..” Jill slurred her words, hunching down to be eye to eye with Anna. 

“Hm?” Anna cocked her head.

“If you're gonna keep hanging around here, I want more than tease.” Jill sounded more desperate than she wanted to. 

“Oh?” 

“You keep... flaunting yourself. And flirting.” 

Anna brought her hand up under her chin. “So I do.” 

“This is my apartment. You're in my apartment doing that and watching me get drunk.” Jill's breathing grew heavier, and she paused to consider where she was going with this.

“Go on.” Anna fluttered her eyes. 

“You should...” Jill lifted a finger, hesitating as Anna eyed her expectantly. “...do something for me.” 

Anna suppressed a laugh. “Such as?” 

Jill curled her finger back, and grit her teeth. She was playing right into Anna's game, but at this point it was a game she almost wanted to play. They couldn't touch, they could never actually lock lips or anything like Anna kept playing at with her. Anna was pure tease, incapable of anything else. Yet Jill wanted more, wanted to see how far tease could get her. The only way she was going to get to see that was to take this last step. Take initiative. Be bold. 

“Turn around and hike up your skirt.” Jill blurted out, and Anna's eyes widened along with her grin. 

“You should drink on the job, Jo. You're starting to get really fun.” 

Anna let herself fall back, and floated down beneath the kotatsu. Her legs stuck out from underneath, and splayed out as if to invite Jill to crawl between them to her prize. Taking it as such, Jill wiped her mouth and dipped her head under the heated table. Moving the blankets aside, she saw Anna lit by a dim orange glow from the heat source above in the enclosed space. Her knees were bent away, and she had pulled herself up enough to have her torso twist to the side and obscure her missing arm. Her cheek rested on her raised shoulder, and she wore a warm seductive smile on her face. 

Jill peered between Anna's slender thighs, trying to get a view of her hidden sex. Anna hummed as Jill grit her teeth at the sight of her damned skirt still draped down her hips. With a whistle, Anna got Jill to look up at her grinning face before she flipped herself over. Anna made a show of her turn, her legs swaying and phasing through Jill's head in the tight space they were packed into. Jill flinched, before her eyes slowly widened at the sight of Anna's skirt fluttering up and revealing a perky heart shaped ass perfectly framed by her dark thigh highs and shining in the dim orange glow. 

After her heart skipped a beat, Jill crawled further into the kotatsu, inching further towards the ephemeral holy ground between Anna's legs. She laid flat on her stomach, struggling to fit her hips between the table. Then, she finally looked up to see Anna's prim, clean, sweet vagina. Practically salivating, Jill reached a hand up slowly and spread her thumb and index finger to frame it in her view. She so badly wanted to push her face into it, eat her out as she cursed her out, but she knew that all that would come of that was a bump on the head and lifetime of mocking laughter. 

Sensing Jill's frustration, Anna's hand slipped into view to pry her folds apart. Jill felt herself quiver down there as well, and licked her lips. Anna spread her pussy out, and flicked at her clit with her thumb, and both hers and Jill's heavy breaths began to fill the claustrophobic space. As Anna rubbed herself, she adjusted her position to float up and twist to the side. Faced with a pristine view of Anna working her slit, with her lust ridden face just in view beyond, Jill caved into her own desires and started to shove her pants and underwear off. 

Anna pursed her lips and kissed in Jill's direction as she writhed just inches above her. Jill craned her neck as she looked behind her, desperately trying to get at her own snatch. She fumbled, bumping into the sides of the kotatsu as she undid the fly of her pants and finally pushed it down her hips to hang around her knees. When she finally got her hands down her panties and started to finger her needy pussy, she let out a deep sigh as her face pushed flat against the floor. Now she needed to get back to watching Anna's little show. 

Jill readjusted her head, letting her chin sit on the floor before blowing air up to move her hair out of the way of her eyes. Anna was now floating right in front of her, flicking her pussy and giving Jill a straight view up past her clit to her hazy eyes. Anna panted a bit and then convulsed, a glitchy wave of static running up her body and tearing her top off in its wake. Jill moaned in delight at her naked body, her eyes running up and down from her open mouth grin past her modest pert tits all the way to her dripping wet folds. 

Shoving more of her fingers down her aching hole, Jill's returned Anna's look with her own lusty drunk smile. The two locked eyes, and shared a spontaneous snicker before they both started to pleasure themselves more fervently. Jill pushed her other arm up her shirt, fondling her tit while she pushed in and out of her pussy. Anna hooked three fingers in her slit and rubbed her clit with her thumb, rolling her shoulder and twisting in the air. Her breasts rocked with each little twitch and spasm, her tongue hanging out as she watched Jill from above. 

Jill bit her lip, groping at herself while Anna turned and moaned above her. She let out a grunt as her back arched up, her ass bumping into the top of the kotatsu after she scratched a particularly needy itch deep within her walls. She paid it no mind, staring directly into Anna's own show of self love and burning it into memory. Gritting her teeth, Jill exhaled through her nose as she tugged her shirt down her shoulder for ease of access to her chest. She began to lightly twist her nipple and whined while she plunged into her quivering folds, aching for release. 

“F-fuck... if I could fucking... t-touch you...” Jill rasped out through jagged breaths, mind bursting with fantasies about the panting naked ghost in front of her. 

“Yeah? What would you do, Jo? Tell me...” Anna's short laughs did nothing to mask to the pure desire in her voice. 

“Y-y-you..” Jill started, and winced as she pushed deeper and faster into herself. “You can read m-my mind... can't you?” 

“I wanna hear it, Jo. Talk dirty to me.” Anna's grin grew as wide as it could, her eyes twitching. 

“I'd...” Jill breathed heavy, mind racing with obscene images. Anna stared expectantly, and Jill forced her fingers to her deepest parts. “I'd pin you to the f-fucking floor. Make you eat _-ah!-_ my pussy...” 

Anna moaned. “Tell me more...” 

“Sit on your face...” Jill spat through grit teeth, and Anna let out a sharp breath. “Grip your leg... lick your thighs... shove my face in your crotch...” 

Anna's chuckles mixed with her panting. “And then?” 

“Mm... ride my orgasm out on your smug fucking face, lap up your squirt and... nngh!” Jill squinted, pressing herself into the floor as her mounting climax approached.

“_Haah..._ and?” Anna, so close herself, needed to hear her finish. 

“Gggh... and spit it out in your hair and make you beg me for round fucking two! FUCK!” Jill cried out as she finally came, spraying the floor with her orgasm. 

“Gods, Jo! Open your mouth for me! Now!” Anna squealed at the sight of Jill's climax, and furiously chased her own. 

Jill looked up with her mouth wide open as her chest heaved and sweat ran down her brow. Anna gave a quick shout, and her voice turned to static as she briefly turned into an incomprehensible mess of floating pixels before reforming into herself. Red faced, sweaty, tongue lolled out and eyes half lidded, Anna squirt out a veritable fountain of her liquid sex. As she came, each splash and droplet rained down on Jill's head. Though of course it all fell right through her skin and disappeared, in that moment Jill swore she could feel the wet touch of that orgasm wafting across her face. 

As Jill collapsed entirely to a prone state on the floor, hot and tired, Anna bent back and floated lazily down to her level. Jill caught her breath, her vision unblurred, and she saw Anna halfway through her floor with a satisfied drooling smile. As the heat began to get to her, she slowly shuffled back out from under the kotatsu. Reaching a weak hand up to her futon, Jill strained to lift herself up to a sitting position. Breathing slow and heavy, she laid her head back across the cushions. 

With a pleasant sigh, Anna managed to get herself back up into Jill's apartment and drifted towards her. By the time Jill took note of her, she was back in her usual getup. Sailor uniform complete with skirt and jeans, something that had no right being that sexy. Jill gazed at her ever present smug smile, and braced for a barrage of annoying and more than likely absolutely true comments. Instead, Anna just let herself settle down on the futon to lay her head by Jill's.

“That was great, Jo. I liked that.” 

Jill blinked, trying to think of a way to interpret that combatively. “I.. yeah. I've got nothing.” 

Anna laughed. “You've got a lot, actually.” 

Jill closed her eyes, and took in the situation along with all that had just transpired. She opened them, and gazed back up at Anna. Letting herself smile at her, she nodded. 

“Thanks, Anna. I think I like having you around.” Her admission caught both of them off guard, Anna widening her eyes as she lifted her head up off her hand. 

“Well I like being around you, Jo.” Anna grinned. “I'm happy we agree on something.” 

Jill let a light laugh escape her lips. “Yeah. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this and Dana in the last chapter, I have revisited the first two VA-11 Hall-A ships I wrote smut for! Last time Anna had to share, but now has Jill all to herself. I even remembered that she only has one arm! Which shouldn't be that hard to forget! And yet...
> 
> If you would like to see me self flagellate whenever I make such terrible mistakes as forgetting the nonexistence of fictional limbs or spend two weeks on the first half of this chapter (haha this sucks) go ahead and follow my extremely NSFW Twitter at <https://twitter.com/NudorahRex> (a lot of porn RTs there)!


End file.
